Fairy Hearts
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : So yes! I have once again been coming up with an idea for a new story which as you see is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts. I find it weird that this only had less than thirthy stories. There's a lot of things you could do with this crossover! I , myself came up with a total of ten ideas. Anyways back on topic this story is about Organization XIII becoming spirit keys! Whoohoo...too bad I found two other stories like this *pouts* but wait! I *smirks* am going to be more original! *le gasp!*.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one :<strong>_

_**Seal the contract**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>? POV<strong>_

"So this is what happens when a nobody dies?" I pondered out loud

Being stuck in darkness...what an amazing thing. I didn't expect to go to heaven and was leaning on the hell part considering all the crimes I've comitted...but I sure as hell didn't expect to get stuck in darkness!

"I actualy kinda expected to be burned alive for all of eternity" I said out loud

"_Well that is another option...but it wouldn't be interesting." _

"Who was that?" I asked

There was no one here so

"Must have been my imagination...great I die and get a voice in my head" I said

_"Though you did die...I am not a voice in your head! I'm actualy here to give you a second chance"_

I raised an eyebrow "Second chance?" I asked

_"Yes! A second 'life' , a heart , a different world , clean of all the sins you've comitted and where you're free" _

"But wait! I don't deserve that...in fact there's someone else who really deserves it more than I ever would" I protested

_"No buts only a yes or a no and no backing out. That __**someone **__who deserves this chance will also be given this chance. Do not say you don't deserve this I watched over all the events which unfold...even though you did stain your hands I couldn't help but think you're a good person" _

"Me? A good person? You blind or something?" I asked with a chukle

_"Yes you , yes you're a good person and no I am not blind. The reason I think you're a good person...is a secret"_

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes

_"So do we have a deal?"_

"What exactly am I signing up for?" I asked

_"You'll find out if you accept and if you don't well poof! Gone"_

"I get it , we have a deal" I said

_"Good now to tell you the conditions of our contract" _

"Why don't you show yourself? Talking when there's nobody around makes me seem crazy"

_"I do not have a solid form but enough about me...our condition centers aroung a girl who holds a lot of potential but due to her enviroment she lacks a few traits needed. You see in the world you're going to be 'reborn' into is a world revolving around magic. There are different types of magic and magic is used by mages. This girl is also a mage using holder magic due to her love for spirits thanks to her late mother. Her mother was a celestial spirit mage. A celestial spirit mage summons spirits which they have contracted to help them. This girl focuses on celestial spirit magic which is good but her potential doesn't stop there...I can't tell you because of some reasons."_

"Stop talking in circles. Who exactly is this girl? Why her? What does her magic have to do with the contract?" I asked

_"Lucy Heartfillia currently five and half. Why her? Well that's a complicated question...though I'll make it short. Originally I was going to choose between two siblings Angel or Yukino but then Lucy 'helped' me with her kindness...her kindness really cleanses the heart. But enough about that I chose her because of the reason I just mentioned and due to her being more suited"_

I sighed tiredly "Lucy this and Lucy that I'm so _jealous, _what does she have to do with our contract?"

_"Of course I forgot to mention...you're a celestial spirit in your second life. Before you ask yes it is better than being a nobody. What exactly are celestial spirits? Not enough time. I'm not forcing you to be hers neither is she but give her a chance , okay?"_

"A chance...I'll only give this Lucy a chance after finding out more about her" I said

_"Well perfect! How about I show you? Even though it won't be in person...just consider it a movie."_

Before I could answer a moving image appeared. In the image stood a five year old girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Currently trying to and failing at doing her hair. I sat down and placed my hands behind my head to enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Acchoo!" I sneezed

"Miss are you sure you're not coming down with a cold? This is the fifth time..." a maid said with a face filled with worry

"Yeah , thanks for asking" I said in my low voice

Six months ago...it's been six months since mama went to heaven...commonly known as death. I still can't get over it. I don't have anyone to talk to about her and papa has been locking himself up in his studies. I thought about telling my mama's spirits that she died but remembered that mama once told me that they'd know when she dies and that it would be too hard for me , papa or the others.

"Miss you could have just asked us to help you braid your hair , that's what we're here for" she kindly smiled at me

"No I'll just let it loose today too" I replied

"Miss..." she said in a tone filled with worry

"Mama used to do it for me all the time..." I quietly said as I passed by her

These pass six months I let my hair loose and barely ate...papa didn't seem to care so it doesn't matter. The only thing I did was went into me and mama's room and stared out of the window.

"I wonder if papa will acknowledge me today...ever since mama...it seems like he forgot about me" I muttered looking out

I wonder what mama would think if she saw me now. I remember how I cried at her funeral begging her to come back or to take us with her. The rain just kept falling almost like mama was crying with me too. Ever since her funeral there hasn't been one single drop of rain.

_It's beautiful outside ne , Lucy?_

_Hai mama! It's pretty_

_Hmm at least my daughter agrees with me_

_I do too , ebi~_

_Moooh so do I _

_Better than being inside...makes you feel like a..._

_Now Aqurius I don't want foul language around my daughter_

_Hai Layla-sama_

_Now Lucy..._

"Want to go outside?" I asked smiling at the memory

Standing up I walked to the window. I looked left , right and everywhere. No one was watching me...they probably think I would stay here all day long just like I've been doing. But today...I want to go outside

_But...won't papa get mad?_

_Who cares? He always knew I had a thing for adventures..._

"And have a tiny adventure" I muttered as I opened the window

I climbed out of the window...I've only been outside three times. The first two with my mama and the third at her funeral. I've only been to her grave once...why not make it two? I could talk to her even though she's not there.

Making up my mind I walked to the direction I remembered mama's grave being at. Who wouldn't remember? On the way I picked up a sunflower for her...it reminded me of her bright smile

I stood in front of mama's grave. I looked at her name written on it...and trailed my finger on it...it felt cold unlike mama. Mama was always warm...she had the prettiest skin ever. She was the prettiest ever. Papa never once visited her grave...

"Mama..." I said as I went on my knees and placed the sunflower down

"I miss you...what should I do?" I started crying again

I've been crying for the past six months...my tears seem to never dry.

"You really loved her , huh kid?"

I whipped my head to look at who the unfamiliar voice belongs to. Standind next to me ...

He had a black coat , black gloves , black boots. Red hair and the brightest green eye ever. Under his eyes he had weird markings. He wasn't smiling , sad nor giving me a look filled with pity like everyone's been doing. I wipped my tears away and narrowed my eyes at him

"Who...are...you?" I asked

I've never seen him before and I know everyones face thanks to mama

"Thought you'd never ask! The name's Axel , got it memorized?" he smirked at me

"Okay?" I said...I was unsure how to reply to that sort of introduction

"Good you're a fast learner" he nodded in approval

Realizing my lack of manners I quickly stood up and bowed "I-I'm L-l-"

"Lucy Heartfillia , the last name is a bit of a mouthful" Axel said

"That's mama's last name!" I angirly yelled at him...it sounded like a squeak

"Correction was. She's gone , right? Commit it to memory" he boredly said as he went on his knees and grabbed mama's flower

"Hey! That's mama's don't take things without permission!" I yelled

"Permission?" he scoffed

I nodded

"Layla can I have this floooweer?" he asked

I narrowed my eyes on him 'Is he serious? Didn't he just tell me she's gone? Can he talk to the dead?'

He then stood up with the flower in his hand

"What did she say?" I asked

He looked at me like I was crazy making me blush

"The dead can't speak , baka~" he said

"Then-"

"So instead I made a vow to her" he said

"A vow?" I asked

He nodded "I vowed to take care of you and help you" and started digging in his pockets

"H-how can you do that?" I asked

"With this!" he exclaimed taking out a

Celestial key. I stared at the key with a dumbfounded expression. Axel took my hand and placed the key in it. I examined the key...it wasn't gold nor silver...it was a diamond key. Pretty...it had a VIII on the top.

I looked at him with confusion

"That's my key and now I give you ownership" he grinned

I grinned as well excited about gaining _**my **_first spirit. "Really!?" I asked

He nodded "You better be prepared! I'm going to be your...mentor" he said the last part a bit hesitantly

"Thank you Axel!" I yelled as I hugged him

He seemed caught off guard but then slowly returned the hug "So this is what hugging feels like?" I heard him mutter

"Let's be friends , okay?" I asked

"Friends...? I guess" he said releasing the hug

"Yeah mama taught me that spirits are my nakama and living beings not liveless objects." I said

He seemd a bit surprised but then grinned "Uh-huh if you treated my like a lifeless object I'd kill you , commit that to your memory"

'Thank Kami mama taught me that' I thought

I then gazed back at mama's grave

These six months were spend doing nothing and crying. I was waiting for someone to tell me what to do...but

"Maybe...waiting isn't good enough" I said

"My thoughts exactly!" Axel said

I looked at him

"If you have a dream. Don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized? There's a whole world waiting...things you haven't seen or learned about waiting for you" he said stretching his hand out

I looked at the hand and grabbed it. "Memorized" I said with a small smile

"Good!" he grinned and started walking towards the way back I guess

"Hey Axel , is moving on a bad thing?" I asked

He stopped walking and looked at me with a thoughtful expression

"It isn't a bad thing...it doesn't mean forgetting though. It's about accepting what happened and continue living." he said

My mouth dropped into an 'oh' . Axel really knows a lot of things

"Got it memorized?" he asked

And seems to like saying that for some reason. I smiled and nodded. We continued walking as I remembered a memory of mama singing

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, _

_How I wonder what you are. _

_Up above the world so high, _

_Like a diamond in the sky. _

"Axel? You know...the memories hurt" I said

He nodded in understanding and I looked up at the sky

'Mama I'm going to move on...but I'll never forget you' I thought

Then I felt something wet drip on my face. With my hand that wasn't holding Axel's I touched the wet.

"Rain?" I asked

I started raining faster but not hard.

"Well would you look at that? Looks like your mother is giving me her blessings as your new spirit" Axel said with...arrogance?

'Mama..I love you'

We reached the front door.

"Well this is my stop" Axel said

"You're leaving?" I asked sadly

"Call me anytime , you do have my key" he said rolling his eyes

"How do I summon you?" I asked

"You don't know how to summon a spirit?" he asked

"I do! I was asking for your tittle" I said

He placed a finger on his chin in thought

"Flurry of Dancing Flames , Axel. Got it memorized?" he asked

I nodded "Memorized? I'll make sure to never forget"

"Good" he said as he flicked my forehead and disapeared

"Weirdo..." I muttered and placed my new key in my breast pocket of my dress.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"Where's Lucy-sama?"

"Have you seen the hime?"

"I thought she was in the _room_ like she's been the past months"

The staff were in chaos or maybe panic trying to find Lucy while not letting Jude find out his daughter was didn't want the poor man to have a heart attack after losing her daughter too...pfft Lucy's dad doesn't give a damn about her.

Then the door went open to reveal a wet Lucy.

"Lucy-sama where have you been!?" they all asked in unision

The girl somehow seemed more relaxed than she had been the past months. She looked up at all of them and smiled. They all had shocked faces

"You worry too much." she said

'What!?' they all thought

Lucy giggled making them realize they said that outloud

"Pardon me Lucy-sama but where have you been?" a member of the staff asked

"Visiting mama's grave." she said

"Oh..." was what everyone said

They learned to not speak of Layla near Lucy and Jude since it would make things gloomier

"It's raining , you know?" Lucy said

"What do you mean?" another staff member asked

Lucy opened the door and showed the staff the sky filled with gray clouds as the rain sillently fell

"Mama's crying tears of joy. She's happy I visited her grave , right?" Lucy asked

They looked at the young heiress and all said in unision "Yes , she is"

Lucy did a full out smile...something she hasn't done since forever well forever at least to the staff who was used to the always smilling girl. But these pass months Lucy hadn't smile once now they're just happy she's back

"I'm hungry! Let's eat , ne?" Lucy asked as she made her way to the kitchen

'Welcome back Lucy' was what everyone thought

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

"Really exhausting" I muttered laying on the ground

_Well of course it was! You used your own magic to go there._

"...It was worth it" I said remembering about my new friend who reminded me of _him_

_Looks like you chose Lucy...I knew you would pick her she just draws you in , right? So now that the contract is sealed and Lucy has your key I'll send you to the celestial world. I already had a replica of your home made there. The other spirits will tell you everything you have to know about being a spirit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Yes I made Lucy's mom die earlier. Sue me...no! Don't do that! **_


	2. Tasks

_**Chapter two :**_

_**First task!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's status as a spirit<strong>_

_**Tittle : Flurry of Dancing Flames**_

_**Ability : **_

_**Wields chakrams known as "Eternal Flames"**_

_**Fire Manipulation**_

_**(Abilities can only be used if his owner is strong enough)**_

_**Rank as a spirit : Diamond (unknown rank)**_

_**Fun fact : Axel enjoys sitting on a tree near the sea side of the celestial worlds. It gives him time to think and brings back fond memories**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Good morning" I greeted as I entered the dining room

Papa wasn't here as usual. A smile found it's place on my lips as I remembered the events of yesterday. I met Axel my new friend and spirit. Unlike mama's keys I like keeping his close by so I have in the pocket of my short which I wore underneath my I was wearing a red dress which reached my knees and was strapless.

"Lucy-sama , good morning. Breakfast is ready I made your favorite baccoon and eggs"

I grinned and sat on the table while minding my manners.

"I'm glad you're back to normal" a maid said as she smiled at me

"Me too" I nodded

The plate was placed in front of me and I started to dig in.

"I'd like to use the library today. Of course I want to use mama's" I said and then took a sip of water

"A-alright" she said as she bowed

'Okay...perfect place to summon Axel'

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the library<strong>_

I glanced around and took out my diamond key. I took the stance my mama used to take and chanted the words I know by heart while chaneling my magic.

"Open a gate to Flurry of Dancing Flames , Axel!" I chanted

I felt exhausted

"Yo , you're early" he said looking down at me

"What? This is actualy late!" I said

"You look tired" he said

I nodded "Keeping you here is exhausting"

"Well I am a diamond key. The King told me that I'm harder to maintain than the gold keys which means I'm stronger. When you get stronger I'll be able to use my chakrams and fire like I could have in the past" he said

"Oh.." I said

"Right now you're a weakling" he bluntly said

I comically fell down "It isn't my fault! I'm not even six"

"I know...that's why I became your mentor. So the first thing we'll work on is increasing your magic and magic endurance." he said

"How do I do that?" I asked

"By keeping me or another spirit out as long as you can you'll increase endurance and by meditation your magic will uncounciously increase" he explained

I looked at him...he really is a Mr know it all

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I asked around" he said with a knowing smirk

I fell on my knees and he clicked his tongue "Barely fifty seconds...I can't have my owner being weak. By the end of the week you're going to be able to hold me for ten minutes or I'll give someone else ownership to my key" he said as he disapeared

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked as I fell on my back

I inhaled and exhaled. "Looks like I have a lot of training to do"

"Lucy-sama , I brought you some tea" a maid said as she entered with a tray

"Just in time...do you know anyone who could teach me to meditate?" I kindly asked

"Well Lucy-sama you're in luck because my older sister is an expert at this subject. May I ask why?" she asked

"I want to learn things...first would be meditating" I said

"Alright I'll talk to her about it as soon as I can" she said placing the tea on a table

"Thank you" I thanked

"May I ask why you're on the floor?" she asked

"I uh fell?" I asked with a sheepish smile

She shook her head and walked outside

I stood up and glanced at the library. I walked over to one of the many book shelves and went on my tipy toes to grab one book. Only my finger could reach it and it hit my face

"Facebook...it hurts" I muttered rubbing my forehead

I picked up the book and read the tittle "Sleeping Beauty". Deciding on reading this book so my magic could return I walked to the table

* * *

><p>"The prince gave the princess his hand, and they all went into the great hall for supper. That very evening the prince and princess were married. The next day the prince took his bride to his father's palace, and there they lived happily ever afterward." I read the ending<p>

"My you finished it quite fast"

I jumped in surprise

There was a lady sitting across from me. She had a yellow long sleeve and white pants on. Her hair which was brown was tied in a bun and her eyes were blue.

"W-who are you?" I asked

"I'm Mika's big sister Rika. Mika told me you were looking for someone to teach you how to meditate" she smiled at me

I slowly nodded "So you're going to teach me?"

She nodded "Yes , I've already worked it out with your father. He paid me a months worth and I was escorted here. You were so deep in the book that I couldn't bring myself to bring you back here"

I blushed "S-sorry"

"So when do you want to start?" she asked

"Now , please" I said

"Eager aren't we? Before we start I want to know your real reason for the interest in the art of meditating" she kinda demanded

"I uh..want to increase my magic" I said

"Oh does papa know?" she asked

"N-no! Please keep it a secret?" I begged her

She smiled "Of course! I won't deny a child her right in training her magic. In fact I used to be in a guild myself back when I was little."

"What magic did you use?" I asked in excitement

"It's all about the temperature. Increase and decreasing it is or was my specialty" she said

"Which guild were you in?" I asked

"Raging Wariors , it was disbanded a few years back." she said with a face filled with nostalgia

"How was it like?" I asked

"Hmm it was tough! Our master worked us to the bones but we knew he cared for us deep in his black heart" she laughed at her own joke

I smiled at her

"Well enough about that! Time to work you to the bones RW style" she declared with a scary look making me gulp

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

Okay now I finaly have time to think. I am...used to be a nobody. A nobody is born from a heart which was swallowed up in darkness. I belonged to organization XIII and my rank is XIII. I'm different from the other nobodies since I'm stronger. Never really liked anything except for Roxas. Man I really liked him...he was my best friend.

I looked at the sea "Well at least I kept my promise...wonder if we'll meet."

Thinking of Roxas...there's the issue with what I am right now. I'm a spirit which is better than being a nobody. I now live in a another dimension filled with magic and mages. What's worse is _**her. **_Lucy...she sometimes ressemble Roxas. It gets annoying when she says almost exactly the same things he would. She should just go and get her own original personality!

"Axel-sama?"

I jumped a bit and turned around to see Virgo..

"What?" I asked

"I brought the book you asked for." she said handing me a book called _Celestial_

"Thanks..." I muttered as I grabbed it

"Is it punishment time?" she asked

Yeah..why couldn't someone else bring me this book. When it comes to this girl she's always about punishment.

"Nah" I waved her off as I started walking towards The Castle That Never Was

I wonder how Lucy the copy cat of my best friend is doing. She probably won't even be able to do five minutes at the end of the week. If it was Roxas he'd do twenty minutes instead of ten.

_You're acting different than you did around Lucy_

'You're annoying...'

_Hmm it's not Lucy's fault she shares a few similiar traits to Roxas , y'know? You say that the two are similiar but the truth is...they're different. _

I ignored the voice who doesn't even give out her name and opened the book

_A celestial mage is divided into two_

_- Celestial Spirit Mage_

_-Celestial caster mage_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Okay , so now that I have you in position I'll explain what exactly I'm going to let you do" Rika-san said as she also took the meditating pose I did

I nodded

"The art of meditation is one way for mages to build of their magic and yet most mages simply do not know this fact , prefer not to or isn't patient enough to grasp this art. This art is divided into three...two of which are a secret even I don't know" she explained

I raised my hand "Why are they a secret?" I asked

"Magic Council...that's the only thing I can say. Only a few people knows the other two forms...I know of 'Qi'. Qi is about willing the energy flow around you to either quickly restore magic or to gradualy increase your magic. I'll be teaching you the basic of both this month. The reason I can't teach you more is again because it is considered illegal" she said

"Then why are you even teaching me the basics?" I asked

"Hmmm as far as the world is concerned you're not a mage...you're a civillian. I'm allowed to teach civillians. Why am I teaching you the basics? I can see curiosity in your eyes...you'll probably adapt your own style of meditation." she explained

I nodded and smiled

"Now close your eyes...breath in and breath out. Focus on the magic around you"

I did what she said...and focused on my surroundings. After five minutes I opened my eyes and frowned.

"I can't feel the magic" I said

"Are you sure you're trying to feel it?" she asked

"Yeah I closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings" I said

"No , no you're supposed to focus on magic"

"Isn't my surroundings magic"

"Hmm sort of...it's more like you're searching for a different magic. Focus on the spiritual magic."

"How do I do that?" I raised an eyebrow

"Well this is going to be a hard day..." she muttered and then looked up "Okay we'll start from the begining. Instead of focusing on your surroundings focus on yourself! Feel the magic that flows within you."

I nodded and concentrated. Closing my eyes

"Relax yourself...if your tensed it won't work"

Slowly relaxing my body I focused on my core. I imagned how my inner body would look like...and imagined organs. Then I imagined going deeper than the organs. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"What did you see?" Rika asked

"It was like what I feel when I summon a spirit. A bit holy and a bit astronomaly. I could also feel the faint aura of roses...just like the shampoo I use" I said

"Hmm sensory huh?" she muttered

"Huh?" I asked her

"Nothing , you have talents though you are a tad on the weak side." she nodded to herself

"Eh? I'm just five!" I protested

She nodded "I know but I didn't expect it to take you five whole hours to feel your own magic."

I stared at her wide eyed 'I really took five hours?'

"Well don't feel bad since at least we know there's hope. Practice a bit before you go to sleep and I'll come by at twelve sharp tomorrow." she said

"Okay" I nodded

As she left I glanced at the clock to see it was five. I decided to go take a bath and summon a certain spirit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquarius's POV<strong>_

"Huh? What do you mean that Layla's daughter has another key?" I asked the King

Before I could get an answer I felt my gate opened and sighed.

Next thing I knew I was in a tub of a bathroom.

"I was in the middle of a conversation brat" I said looking at the grinning Lucy

"I actually summoned you!" she said

"Tch you surprised me too...I expected you to first summon me in five more years so what do you want?" I asked

"I want us to make a contract. I know mama already arranged it for me but I want to learn to do this on my own" she firmly said

I sighed "Only summon me on monday or thursday and if you feel like making a gamble you can on saturday too. If you ever interrupt my date I'll kill you"

"H-hai!" she squeaked

"Good now if that's all..."

"Wait" she said

I looked at her

"Thank you for staying with me. You're a gold key and you're stuck with a five year old like me. You could have just find another owner better than me yet you chose to remain my nakama" she said slowly...I'm sure a whole minute passed

"Tch I'm just keeping my promise to Layla-san" I said as I disapeared

Idiot..other celestial spirit mages treats their spirits like shit no way would I chose another.

'She managed to keep me outside for two minutes...' I thought as I stood in front of the King again

"I don't need an answer. The brat will explain how she got another spirit sooner or later" I said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taurus POV<strong>_

"I mooh-sed being sumo-oned" I complained

I felt my gate open and grinned. It's been forever since I saw Lucy-san

"Luucy-saan ho-ow's it goo-ooing?" I asked looking at Lucy-san

She looked a bit annoyed "Shh! They might hear you"

"I'm vee-ery sorry" I apologized

She nodded and led me to her room

"Okay Taurus! I want us to make an oficial contract"

I nodded "Well you know a lot about me already...so I'll tell you when you can summon me"

"Alright" she nodded

"Everyday except sunday and monday"

"You really have a lot of free time" she said

"Well then if that's all I'll be lee-eaving now!" I said while waving

I just knew that when she grew up she's going to have a nice body like Layla-sama's if not nicer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cancer's POV<strong>_

Ebi~

I closed my eyes leaning back until I felt my gate open

"It's finaly time , ebi" I said as I passed through my gate

"Cancer-san" I saw my former master's daughter greet me

"There's no need for the 'san' , ebi" I informed her

"But it's a sign of respect...and I think your the coolest gold key ever!" she smiled

"Thank you , ebi. But please call me Cancer , ebi"

"O-okay!" she nodded

"What do you need , ebi?" I asked

"Want to know when you can be summoned" she said

"I see , ebi. I can be summoned on monday , wendsday and sunday , ebi" I informed her

She nodded and I noticed how her hair was

"Haven't you been taking care of your hair? Ebi" I asked

She messed with a strand of her hair "Uh..not since six months ago"

"I see , sit down ebi" I said

She nodded and did what I told her

The sound of cutting could be heard as I fixed her hair up and ended it in a braided bun.

"Wow thank you Cancer-s- I mean Cancer" she thanked me with a smile

"Anytime , ebi" I said as I disapeared

Layla-san was right...Lucy will be a good celestial spirit mage

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I sighed and fell on my bed.

'Summoning four spirits in one day...progress even though I didn't hold most of them for two minutes but still'

I closed my eyes focusing on my core. This time it seemed fainter probably due to my exhaustion...I learned something new! It would be cool if I could sense other magic...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

_Stop ignoring the person who gave you a second chance!_

"You're annoying as hell" I muttered

_Just because you're having conflicted feelings about things does not make it okay for you to snap at others. Poor Aries didn't deserve you telling her to get lost!_

"If she stopped saying 'sorry' about every single thing I wouldn't have snapped" I said

_Whatever! Just for that I won't tell you the thing I was going to tell you...it was really important! _

I ignored her

Fine! Don't come asking me questions about what's going to happen in a week!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	3. The week

_**Chapter three :**_

_**The week that went by**_

_**Omake**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second day Lucy's POV<strong>_

I woke up bright and early. I went to the library to read up some books and summoned Cancer so I can practise my endurance...I don't want Axel to leave me so I'll have to make sure to be able to hold him out for ten minutes by the end of the week

The thing I liked about Cancer was that he could stay sillent without making things awkward or anything.

"Can you put my hair in a pony tail Cancer?" I asked

"Right away , ebi" he said

The sounds of his sciccors were refreshing and cool. Man I wish I could cut like he does! He's an expert...

"Thank you , you can go now I'm at my limit." I said

Though I only managed to hold him ten seconds longer while pushing myself

"See you ebi~"

I went back to reading a book called Snow White...the girl really doesn't know what stranger danger mean.

"Good afternoon" Mika greeted as she entered

"Hello Mika-san" I greeted with a nod as I closed the book

"What a bookworm...anyways let's go over what we did yesterday" Mika said

I nodded and did as told. After one hour of being able to fully sense my own magic and even get a glimpse of another color Mika-san went by the next exercise.

"Okay good time for the next step. Feeling without concentrating on means to just feel the magic around you without trying to make out their shapes and outlines...so just feel. Instead of focusing on yourself think but don't overthink about the surrounding magic" she explained

I nodded and after ten minutes realized how epicaly I was failing.

'I can't even do something as simple as that!?' I thought

'Am I really worthy to be a mage...? There's no doubt I can but I'm missing something...I can't even complete this simple exercise. What do I even need to do?'

_Relax_

_Don't think too much_

_Feel_

_The aura_

I relaxed my body and even relaxed myself mentaly. I cut off my thoughts and took a breath trying to feel the air around me. Feeling something I repeated this until I finaly felt magic surrounding me. It was like heaven...the magic was refreshing a mage's paradise. Funny thing is that it actualy didn't have a colour...you could just feel it.

I felt something slap my face and snapped out of my meditation.

"I told you not to overthink but think. Think meant being aware of the solid surroundings"

"Solid?" I asked

"Meaning if someone is near...don't remove all of your senses. Either remove hearing , feeling or smelling." she said

I nodded "Feeling wouldn't be too good , smelling won't help unless I have a high sense of smelling which I don't so that leaves me with hearing"

"I agree...okay I can't teach you anymore for today so bye" she said

After she went away I continued the practise in my room. I ordered the staff to make random noises when walking in front of my room and if I don't respond get me out of my trance. After about ten freaking times I managed to get it down. I learned that I had to tone out everything but at the same time don't. I just had to shut off my senses leaving only hearing on.

With that I ate , took a bath and slept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third day Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Good , now put what you've learned yesterday and what I'm going to tell you know. Imagine every outline and feel the aura it produces"

With that she didn't explain anything else leaving me to come up with an answer myself. I tried doing what she told me for over an hour but then gave up. After convincing myself what's on the line I tried again , again and again!

I then remembered something my mother once told me

_If you can't figure something go back to the begining_

So I went over what I learned first. Feeling my own core. Then I proceeded with the second feeling aura while maintaining the first. By being able to see the shape of my body I fugured that I should focus on the core of each of my surroundings.

It was hard...so hard! I spend the whole day just trying and when I got it down I felt more relaxed. Mentaly exhausted but otherwise got the approval from Mika.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourth day Mika's POV<strong>_

'Lucy...' I thought looking at the girl in front of me

Today I explained to her how to will magic into recovering her magic exhaustion. After that I had her become magic exhausted. Ever since she's been trying to gather magic in front of me but had no luck.

It's been six hours since the time I came and she hasn't so much as moved an inch. The reason I knew she was alive was due to her breathing.

I felt a disturbance and quickly started to feel around. I gasped. Lucy was willing all magic in this house inside herself. Quickly I went in front of Lucy and gave her a hard slap. Before my slap could reach a magic shield protected her.

'I thought she could only use celestial' I thought

I then decided to take the riskiest option

I started to willing every magic away from Lucy even her own. She gasped and I stopped. I fell on my knees while panting hard.

"Mika-san!" she ran to me

"You know there's a limit to being greedy...take what you need not more idiot" I said

After that she became more cautious. Good she finaly made a mistake that she could learn something from.

Learning that being greedy isn't good.

Now that I've taught her the basics I only have two more lessons and then a test for her

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifth day Lucy's POV<strong>_

After yesterday I became more aware about not placing too much or too little magic. I learned how to balance. When I summoned Cancer he was surprised. He said that I usually used too much magic when summoning him and complimented me for being able to get it right.

Balance...well I guess everything needs a balance. Ying and yang is a good example. I applied balance to my breakfast today too. I asked for pancakes and fruit. It wasn't bad.

Today's lesson was outside for some reason.

"So remember about my magic?" Mika-san asked

I nodded

"Good I'm going to help you maintan focus in any kind of enviroment and as extra it could help you be able to be in other enviroment without it bothering you too much"

"So what do I have to do?" I asked

"Okay we have five hours...the first two hours will be spend on the first thing you learned. The task is not to lose your concentration no matter what. Now start!"

I started feeling my core but then it got cold! It didn't bother me at first but then it kept getting colder. Shivering I burried my thoughts in my core...oddly enough the deeper I dived the number the cold would become.

"Hmm good now let's try with the others and then tomorrow we'll try hot enviremonts"

I nodded

I think I've gotten better...since I only got distracted five out of twenty times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth day No ones POV<strong>_

Lucy did her morning routine and then the same thing as yesterday but instead of cold it was HOT!

"AHHH!" Lucy yelled as she held her but which was burning from the heat

Mika laughed at her antics

"It's not funny!" Lucy whined

"My it is. Today really isn't your day considering you were distracted six out of ten times." Mika said

"Well yesterday was easier! Today I can't numb the feeling..." Lucy said

"Yesterday was _**cold **_today is _**hot**_.." Mika said giving the poor kid obvious hints

Well Lucy started at seven today and it was now three so yeah.

'Cold and hot...those are hints. They're opposites of each other' Lucy began to think

"Do you get it now?" Mika asked

Lucy shrugged "Kind of..."

So Mika and Lucy began the usual routine they had been doing since morning which consisted of Mika making the day hotter and hotter.

'You can't get rid of the feeling...so what now?' Mika thought with a smirk

She was proud of Lucy considering her training has went faster than other people's. Usually it would take someone a year to learn these but Mika wrote it off as Lucy being a mage who uses spirit magic is the reason she's learning quickly.

Slowly she made it hotter than it was before...but Lucy didn't seem bothered at all.

Mika grinned and dropped her magic "How did you do it?"

"Balance. Everything needs a balance. Hot and cold...just balance them out. I dived into the cool part of my magic" Lucy vaguely explained

"Well sure leave me out of the whole loop..." Mika complained

"Mika-san...I'm tired" Lucy said as she fell on her back

"Well yeah this is a really hard and complex art so what did you expect?" Mika asked as she picked up Lucy

The girl was fast asleep.

"She has a lot of potential...if only she wasn't a sheltered girl with a strict father" Mika muttered as she went to give her sister Lucy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh day no one's POV<strong>_

"You ready for this?" Mika asked looking at Lucy

Lucy nodded with a serious expression as she sat down. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes getting into her meditation state.

"The task is just like the past two days except harder!" Mika cheerfuly declared as she made it hotter

Lucy was unfazed but then Mika made it colder.

Lucy quickly switched to her numbing method.

So the next hours were spend randomly changing the temperature.

"Okay done" Mika said

Lucy fell back and started panting "My mind hurts!"

Mika sat next to her and hummed in response

"Well I've taught you everything you need to know so looks like this is good bye" Mika said

Lucy saddened at this. Lucy hates good byes afterall

"Hey don't be sad , I'll visit from time to time" Mika smiled at the girl

"Mika-san why did your guild disband?" Lucy suddenly asked and Mika stiffened

"We took on an illegal job without knowing. We thought it was a normal job...we were wrong. Half of us died just too complete one idiotic job. Even I almost died...but I was saved by the master at the cost of his left leg and right arm. The guild disbanded out of sadness...the others who didn't want to created a dark guild" Mika explained

Her eyes were glassy by the end and a few tears slipped.

"Sorry for asking" Lucy sadly said

"No worries! All in the past" Mika quickly said as she wipped her tears

"If you say so..." Lucy said

Mika ruffled her hair "Hey I'm glad I chose to train you. I have no regrets...remember that , okay?" she asked

Lucy nodded not really getting why she said that but accepting it.

"Well I'm going to go visit my sister and then head home" Mika said as she stood up

When Mika left Lucy glanced around

"Open gate to the Flurry of Dancing Flames , Axel!" she chanted

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake 1 : Axel arrives at the spirit world<strong>_

"Every spirit needs a tittle , my old friend" the King said

'Look at that moustache...' Axel thought

"I already have a tittle" Axel said

"Really? That makes things easier , my old friend"

'Why does he keep saying 'old friend'? It makes me feel old'

"Flurry of Dancing Flames" Axel said

"It really is a suiting tittle , my old firend."

"Why do you keep saying 'old friend'?" Axel asked

The spirits present face palmed

After the explanation Axel decided not to ask anything else and made his way back home thanks to Virgo who he find out was annoying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake 2 : Prediction of Taurus<strong>_

"Well my master Lucy-san...is amazing!" Taurus bragged

"Pun pun?"

"Yes when she gr-ows up she'll have a fiine bo-ody!" Taurus declared

And so Taurus was deemed a pedo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake 3 : Lucy and Layla<strong>_

"Mama..how did you fall in love with papa?" Lucy asked as Layla braided her hair

"I don't know...love just happens sweetie. At first I just thought of him as a friend and before I realized I fell in love with him. When I found out I accidently confessed to him..."

"What happened then?" Lucy asked with excitment

"He proposed to me. He said he loved me the day he met me. Soon enough we were married and time passed and we had the most precious child ever" Layla said

"Mama I want a little sister!" Lucy declared

Cancer and Aquarius snickered as Layla froze

"R-really? I'll talk to papa about it" Layla expertly lied to her daughter

One was more than enough for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Yeah the omakes were just drabbles but I wanted to include them **_


	4. As day fades and memories play

_**Chapter four :**_

_**As day fades and memories play**_

_**Bonds grow stronger or start fading**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Open gate to the Flurry of Dancing Flames , Axel!" I chanted as I held out my key

"Hey" Axel said as the smoke cleared up

"Axel! I missed you" I yelled as I went to hug him

He stepped to te side making me fall

"Can you hold me for ten minutes?" he asked

"I think" I answered rubbing my nose

"Well then let's take a walk" Axel said as he started walking on a random path

I quickly followed him. I was tired after three minutes but kept forcing myself to follow by convincing myself that Axel might leave me behind. After ten more minutes Axel stopped making me bump into him. He was staring at the sky. The view really was amazing from this cliff. Mama told me about it once...she said that one day she'd show me it.

"Let's meet up here. When you need me come here and summon me" Axel said

I was surprised since he finaly had a smile

"Y-yeah! I could even bring ice-cream if you want!" I exclaimed

His smile faltered "You really remind me of _him_"

"Him?" I asked

"No one forget it...I know you aren't him and you're you. I was just being a jerk for no reason" Axel said as he laid on the ground

I fell back next to him "Don't worry I don't blame you" I told him

"Hey you don't know why the sun sets red."

I looked at him and then at the sun

"You see, light is made up of lots of colors and out of all those colors , red is the one that travel the farthest"

"Like I asked know it all" I replied with a laugh

"You really remind me of him you know? Stop copying my best friend already" Axel said

I looked at him in confusion "I'm not copying anyone , jerk!"

"There you go again" Axel said

"Fine sorry" I apologized with a huff

"You really share similiar traits...but I guess you really are different too." Axel said

"Every human is different just like every snowflake" I said quoting a book I read

"Hmm well you pass...you managed to keep me out for almost twenty minutes. Just as expected" Axel said

"So you won't leave me?" I asked

He chuckled "You were afraid of me leaving?"

I nodded "You're my friend...I really like you so I didn't want you to leave"

"I won't leave" he said

I smiled

"But if I do there's nothing you can do about it!" he jokingly said

"Go on! But I'll be there to bring you back" I said

"Jeez now you're copying me.." he said

I stuck my tongue out at him

"Well see you around...Lucy" he said as he ruffled my hair and disapeared

"You too Axel" I murmured

I looked at the setting sun and smiled.

'I wonder what Axel has been through' I thought as I made my way back to sleep

* * *

><p><em>Organization XIII's Number VIII. He commands fire and carries a uniquely-shaped weapon.<em>

_He is the former mentor of Roxas. He would give anything to get him back._

_He has proven to be an odd duck of sorts within the Organization, lashing out against treachery, yet stirring troubles with his own betrayals all the while._

_He claims he and Sora share some sort of bond, but Sora can't imagine what that might be_

* * *

><p><em>"Simply amazing Roxas" Axel said as he crossed his arms walking in front of Roxas<em>

_"Axel" Roxas said_

_"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Axel said as he made flames surround him and Roxas_

_"But you're too late!" he exclaimed_

_Roxas summoned two key like weapons_

_"Two?" Axel asked in surprise_

_Axel then summoned his chakrams_

_The two started fighting...but then Axel lost due to exhaustion_

_"Axel" Roxas said_

_"Let's meet again in the next life" Axel said_

_"Yeah. I'll be waiting" Roxas respoonded_

_Darkness started surrounding Axel "Silly. Just because you have a next life..."_

* * *

><p>I sat up while breathing hard<p>

"W-what w-was that?" I asked out loud

That dream..Axel was in it. Why was he?

"Lucy-sama are you alright?"

I jumped in surprise but then sighed in relief seeing it was only a maid

"Yes just...a dream" I managed

She nodded "Well breakfast will be ready in a bit"

I nodded and dismissed her.

_"I wanted to see Roxas. He... was the only one I liked... he made me feel... like I..."_

I clutched my head and started shaking

'Stop stop! This isn't right!' I kept repeating in my head

Those memories belong to Axel...it's not my place to steal them.

'But should I ask him?'

I shook my head...he'll tell me if he wants to.

I climebd out of my bed and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower , brushing my teeth and putting on casual clothes I had Cancer do my hair.

I quickly ate breakfast and told the staff I'd go on a walk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

_"Mama when I grow up I want to be just like you!"_

_"I'm sure you will Lucy"_

I shook my head removing the memories that were playing.

'Why does Lucy's memories keep going on inside my head?' I thought as I laid on my bed

Her memories seemed...'fun'. They weren't really special though except for...the one were her father prohibited her mother from using magic.

I wonder why her father hates magic.

I felt my gate opened and sighed as I passed through it.

Appearing in front of Lucy I looked down. She seemed anxious about something

"Axel...I uh at first I wasn't going to ask but...what is organization XIII? What's a nobody..?...and who's Roxas?" she asked

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know about those things?" I asked in a demanding tone

"A dream...I had a dream" she said

"Organization XIII...I belonged to this group and my rank was XIII. A nobody is the result of a person who lost his heart to the darkness" I explained

"A-are you a nobody?" she asked

"I used to be. But now I'm more capable of feeling emotions." I said

She nodded "Okay...and who's Roxas?" she asked

"Roxas...was my best friend. The only one I really liked...he made me feel like I had a heart" I said

Oddly enough I felt something beating in my chest. Funny how I didn't realize I had a heart now...maybe that's why I'm able to feel emotions.

"...What happened to him?" Lucy asked

"He merged with a boy named Sora. You see Roxas was Sora's nobody..." I said trailing off

"I'm sorry for asking..." she said

"When asking someone something expect them to ask something too. Another one of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" I said

She looked at me and nodded

"Why does your father hate magic?" I asked

"I don't know either...he just plain dislike it. He even threw away all of mama's books about magic" she explained

I hummed in response

_Well this is interesting. You didn't need me to tell you what you had to do...too bad._

'What do you mean?'

_Silly now that you and Lucy have formed a bond you can use your former abilities. Make sure not to exhaust Lucy though._

'I thought Lucy had to get stronger before I could do that'

_That's what celestial spirit mages do these days. In the old day it was about the bond between the summoner and the summoned. As the two become closer they become stronger. Finish the book Virgo gave you and you'll see what I mean_

I looked at my hands...I snapped my fingers. I fireball appeared

"Sugoi!" Lucy said in awe

"I can manipulate fire. Commit that to your memory" I told her as I snapped another finger making ten fireballs appear

"Cool! I wish I could do that too.." she said

"Well see you around Lucy" I said as I disapeared

I need to read a certain book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

The meanie left just like that! Just when I thought we became closer...oh well I still have more than enough time for us to become better friends.

I looked at the sky 'Just you wait Axel!'

I made my way back home.

"Lucy-sama your father wishes to speak with you" one of the staff told me

I nodded

'What would papa want?' I pondered as I made my way to his study

I knocked on the door

"Come in"

I entered and saw papa's back. He was looking outside the window.

"Papa you asked for me?" I greeted

He nodded "I've given you six months so mourn over your mother's death. Originaly I had intended that she give birth to a heir but as you can see it's not possible anymore."

"What are you trying to say papa?" I asked

"It is time you start learning how to be a proper lady and forget about magic. I'll be hiring people to teach you these things so that when you are older you can get married to a noble and the Heartfillia will expand." he explained

"B-but..." I started

"Understood?" he asked

"Yes..." I said

"Good you are dismissed" he said

I quickly left. Papa didn't even look at me...and he wants me to give up on magic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

_Bonding between mage and spirit_

_By bonding with his/her summoner a spirit will not only become stronger but so will the summoner. If the bonds continue to grow stronger the spririt is able to share his/her magic with his/her owner. Of course the spirit will have complete mastery over his/her magic but his/her summoner will be able to reach an advanced level with enough time and practise. _

_Ways to bond differs...but most are based on overcoming hardships together and being honest. It's about trust...having trust makes people stronger. Of course it could also be a weakness but that's up to you and your summoner._

"Looks like Lucy's wish wil come true" I said

I then felt my gate start to open

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Axel!" I cried as I hugged him

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" He asked

I sniffed "Papa..."

"What did your father do?" he asked

"He..said..I..can't..use magic anymore..and that..I..have..to..learn..to become a proper lady" I said between hiccups

"Are you giving up on magic?" he asked a bit annoyed

"N-no! I love magic..." I softly said

"Exactly. If you really love something fight for it. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

I nodded 'You always know what to say...mister know it all' I thought

"So we'll just have to train in secret" Axel said

"I-in secret?" I asked

Axel nodded "And I already have something to teach you" he said as he wiped my tears

"W-what?" I asked

"Remember how you wished you could do this?" he asked as he snapped his finger and a fireball appeared

"Really?" I asked

He nodded "Excited?"

I nodded "Very!"

"Okay..close your eyes" he said

I closed my eyes "Now what?"

"What are we?" he asked

That was a dumb question "We're friends"

"Good.." he said and I felt his hand on my left eye

"Open your eyes" he said

I opened them and he held out a mirror for me.

Under my left eye was the same marking he has except it was a lighter shade of purple.

"This marking is a reverse-teardrop...don't worry though it only appears when you use my magic" he explained

"How can I use your magic?" I asked

"Friends share , right?" he said

'Yeah like that answeres a lot'

"Though right now you're weak. Unlike me the master of flames you are an amateur who can only manipulate fire from existing sources" he said

I gave a sheepish smile "Thank you"

"Sure , anytime" he said as he disapeared

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapter end<em>**

**_I got the idea of Lucy being able to use Axel's magic as well thanks to*SPOILER* the latest chapters Lucy received Aquarius's water magic._**


	5. Stress

_**Chapter five :**_

_**The stress of being a heiress**_

_**NO FREE TIME**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Please repeat that?" I asked

"Your father had ordered us to remove your stuffed toys , dolls , your shorts , shirts , jackets and any clothing that doesn't fit a heiress." she repeated

"Why?" I whined

"He said it isn't proper for a lady to own those things. He also ordered me to give you your schedule"

"My schedule?" I asked

She coughed and straightened herself

"Wake up at six. Shower , dress yourself and eat breakfast. Table manners are at seven and ends at nine. Nine thirthy to twelve are spend on speaking manners. Then lunch. One to three are spend on social manners. Three to six are spend on your knowledge. Diner will be served at seven after you take a bath and clean yourself up. Be in bed at eight and repeat until further notice"

"So this is why you woke me up at five?" I asked

She nodded

My schedule is hell!

"Don't I get any free time?" I whined

"Seems not" she said as she left

So yeah I followed the schedule and now it was seven

"Hello Lucy-sama I'll be teaching you table etiquete , my name is Quilish"

My teacher Quilish was an old man. He was in his early fourties...no hair but wore a pointy hat. He did have a black moustache though...he told me it was dyed which made me giggle.

He was really strict and serious. My mind hurts from remembering every sort of spoon and when to use them.

"Well looks like our time is up...we'll go through forks tomorrow" he smiled kindly at me

Today I'm sure I'm going to have a nightmare about spoons. Seeing that I have thirthy minutes until the next teacher come I went to mama's library to meditate. I meditated for twenty minutes and then summoned Cancer to fix my hair into a messy bun.

"You must be Jude-san's daughter. I am Naomi and I shall be in charge of teaching you how a proper lady speaks" she said eyeing my casual clothes in disgust

She has black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a white kimono. Overall she was pretty but seriously strict.

"A proper lady does not shorten her words. So using don't , wasn't , I'm or any other shortened words are prohibited as of now. If I hear you speak these words you are not allowed to eat lunch and our lessons will be extended. If I see rebellion I was given permission to use my whip" she explained

"Hai!" I nodded

"No. A lady voice must always be calm not raised. Her voice must be filled with confidence and wisdom" Naomi continued

"Understood" I nodded

"Good now let us get rid of your child like way of speaking. Instead of saying 'papa' you shall say father. When speaking to those of equal status or your instructors use 'san'. 'Sama' shall only be used in the presence of a noble."

And so my butt was whipped at least twenty times

"Our time for today is up. You are allowed to eat lunch due to this being your first lesson. Tomorrow however I will be more strict" Naomi said as she left

"More strict?" I gulped

My lunch consisted of a fruit only diet. I ate cut apples , seedless grapes , cut strawberry , watermellon cubes , cut bananas and cut oranges.

The staff told me that my pa- I mean father ordered them to do this. I of course frowned since yeah I only saw him and spoke to him once in these pass months.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-sama. I'm Karian and I'm in charge of social manners. Our lesson is just us talking and me correcting you. I'll be giving you advice and tips on how to read the mood , make topics , avoid topics and so on" Karian kindly said

She had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a formal suit. Overall her lesson was interesting and fun.

"Well I hope you enjoyed this lesson , I shall see you tomorrow" she bowed and then left

'Finaly I'm free...' I thought

"Hello Lucy-sama I'm Ludric and am in charge of expanding your knowledge. Today we will begin with maths"

'Not..'

Ludric had straight blond hair which was long but he still looked masculine and he had hazel eyes. Overall his lesson made my mind hurt

"Math should grow up and solve her own problems..." I muttered

"Well math is forever young...ah looks like our time is up. I'll see you tomorrow Lucy-sama" Ludric bowed and then left

Diner was soup. Simple as that. Meat doesn't exist in my diet. Only fruits and soup. _Amazing_

After diner I went to my room glad to finaly have some me time

"Open gate to the Flurry of Dancing Flames , Axel!" I chanted

"Lucy you sure are late today" Axel said

"Sorry my father had given me a schedule. My schedule is always full until now so we can only train at night without him knowing" I explained

He nodded in understanding "Well then for now I'll teach you how to manipulate fire from existing source" he said as he snapped his fingers making a fireball appear between us

He held his finger out "Fist task make the fire come to you!"

Okay Axel's lessons are the hardest of 'em all!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	6. Trust

_**Chapter six :**_

_**Surrounded by flames**_

_**Trust**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I looked in the mirror. It's been a month since my lessons began. I learned and perfected my table manners along with my speaking manners. My social manners are almost perfected and I still have a lot more to learn in order to expand my knowledge.

My training with Axel lasted for twenty minutes a day but now it became thirthy minutes. He taught me how to will fire into doing what I want it to do. When he wasn't around I practised on a lighter I 'borrowed' from the kitchen.

My father had arranged a new wardrobe for me which consisted of dresses and skirts only which I've come to accept.

I heard someone knocking on my door

"Come in" I said

"Lucy-sama your father has requested your presence" a member of the staff informed me

"Understood" I said

"Come in"

"You asked for me father?" I said as I entered and closed the door behind me

"I have dismissed Quilish , Karian and Naomi due to you completing all the tasks necesary from them. I had expected it to take a year for you to start listening and become mature but it seemed you already know that rebeling will do you no good"

'No Axel just told me to pretend' I thought with a hidden smirk

Axel was right when he said the sooner I learn everything those teachers have to teach me the sooner my schedule will change

"Of course father. I am aware of my responsibilities as your daughter" I calmly said

Aside from teaching me his magic Axel taught me how to lie. Of course I'm not as good as him since he's the master but I'm at least above being medicore.

"Good. I have made a new schedule for you. You shall wake up at six. Shower , dress up and eat. Seven to eight you will be allowed to do what you please. Eight to eleven Ludric shall give you more lessons. Eleven to Twelve you are free to do as you please. Twelve to twelve thirthy you shall eat lunch. One to three you shall receive a new teacher who will teach you ball manners. Three to five Ludric shall give you more lessons. After that you are free to do as you please. Your new schedule will start tomorrow"

"Understood thank you for informing me father" I said with a curt bow

"You are dimsissed"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

"You were right Axel! Now my schedule is lighter and I have more free time to secretly train" Lucy said while grinning

"Good. Tell me when you have free time" I said

"Well I have today to myself. Seven to eight. Eleven to twelve. Five to ten" she listed off

I nodded "Alright looks like today I'll be teaching you something different and dangerous"

"How dangerous?" she asked

"You could die sort of dangerous" I seriously said

She gulped and I placed my hand on her hair

"I really like you so you better not die , commit that to your memory" I said

She relaxed and nodded

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

After that Axel told me to call him back after I eat lunch at our cliff. Lunch is in four hours so I spend the time on meditating , reading books and talking to Cancer.

"No, ebi" Cancer said

I looked at him in surprise "Impossible you must have a lover."

"I have never had a lover before , ebi" he said

"Why not?" I asked

"The female spirits I have met aren't my type , ebi" he answered

"What is your type?" I asked

"That's a secret ebi" he said

"You're no fun" I pouted

"It's time , I'll see you later ebi" Cancer said as he disapeared

"See you" I said

I glanced at the clock and closed the book I was reading which was Alladin. A thief and a princess...it's still a better love story than Snow White.

For lunch I had fruit as usual.

"Open a gate to the Flurry of Dancing Flames , Axel!" I chanted

"Hey Lucy" Axel greeted

I took a deep breath "I'm ready"

"Okay. Before we start I want to ask you something. Do you trust me?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"Would you trust me with your life?" he asked

"I...yes I would" I answered and he chuckled

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing...just never expected to ask a question like that." he said

I stuck my tongue out

"Just remember. You trust me with your life. I am fire. Commit this to your memory" Axel said

"Alright" I nodded

"Good" he said as he snapped his finger

I was engulfed by fire

"Make sure you don't get burned" he said

I closed my eyes and willed the fire away from me but then I remembered what Axel said

_You trust me with your life. I am fire_

I trust Axel..I trust him not to hurt me and to protect me. If he's fire than I'll trust the fire around me not to burn me. I realeased my control over the fire and the only thing I felt was heat. It didn't burn and didn't hurt it was just there as an after thought.

I felt something inside of me and closed my eyes concentrating on my magic core. I saw my own magic along with...red. It wasn't big but it was there.

"Now you're finaly a fire mage" Axel said as he snapped his finger

The fire disapeared

"I..was scared for a moment , jerk! Don't do that without warning" I yelled as I kicked and punched his legs

"Well I knew you'd live" he said

"Liar!" I yelled

"Oops you caught me" he said with hands up in surrender

"Jerk..." I said

"Time for the next lesson" he said

"...fine" I said

"See? You can't stay mad at me forever. Forever is too long and hating someone that long is idiotic. Got that memorized?" he asked

"I didn't ask you mr know it all" I said

He chuckled "Okay now instead of manipulating from existing source I'll teach you how to create your own."

"How do I do that?" I asked

"Remember the sensation...the feeling you felt when the flames engulfed you. Imagine a fireball with that feeling" he instructed

I did as told but felt that something was missing when nothing happened

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

'Hurry up it's almost time for me to go back' I thought looking at Lucy

For the past five minutes she just closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking

She then opened her eyes and grinned at me as if telling me to brace myself. She snapped her finger just like I do and a fireball appeared...well the fireball was tiny like a coakcroch but it will do for now.

"Good keep practising" I said as I disapeared

_Axel , time sure flew since you became Lucy's spirit_

'Ony one month passed..' I corrected

_Yeah but guess I didn't expect you two to bond that easily oh wait I did_

'What do you mean?'

_Of course she reminds you of Roxas so you couldn't help but get close to her...you're replacing Roxas_

'I'm not replacing Roxas...no one could ever replace Roxas. Lucy reminds me of him but the two are different.'

_Relax it was just a small test. You know you're actually on my top five favorite Organization XIII member list._

I rolled my eyes and completely ignored the voice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	7. Do you trust me?

_**Chapter :**_

_**Do you trust me?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV <strong>_

It's been a month since I started learning how to create fire on my own. I've gotten better since my fireballs can reach the size of a basket ball but I really can't do anything else except for burning and moving fire. I almost set my room on fire five times. The first four was an accident but the fifth one was a test from Axel for me to remove the flames from my room before it burns anything. Jerk.

Aside from fire I trained my meditation and came up with theories. One of them is about willing the magic around me to surround my fists in order to improve my punches but I haven't tried it out yet.

Of course I took lessons that my father arranged. Following Axel's orders I acted like a proper lady and deceived eveyone into thinking that I will not disobey my father.

"Cancer" I said as I held his key out

Cancer told me that I can summon him without chanting the whole line. He said that it was possible due to our bond.

"What style would you like today? ebi" he said

"Hmm" I said looking at the mirror

My hair reached my shoulders.

"Cut it a bit and put it in a braid please?" I said

He nodded and did his magic

"Done , ebi"

"Thank you" I said as he disapeared

And so I went to eat breakfast and then follow my schedule

* * *

><p><em><strong>? POV<strong>_

"How pathetic of me to die because of a few losers...and to let out a sad scream how pitiful" I said disgusted by myself

I was currently surrounded in darkness but didn't mind it...afterall it's quite befitting of a bad guy like me

_Everyone fears death...it's part of life_

I looked around to see what the voice was and there was nothing. Nontheless I answered

"It's impossible to feel fear for I do not have a heart" I said

_Really? Then why were you sad to vanish? The way I saw it...you actualy feared vanishing. Isn't that the same as death for a nobody?_

"Whatever" I said

_I'll give you two options. Rot in darkness for all of eternity or live a new life_

"A new life?" I asked

_Yes. Same Larxene but only this time you'll have a heart. Of course in exchange for granting you a new life I'll have you serve under Lucy , Angel or Yukino. _

"I serve no one" I said

_Well I used the wrong term , huh? By serving I meant helping_

"I'm a bad guy. Bad guys don't help people" I said

_Correction you were a bad guy but now you're just an empty shell...emptier than you were before. I'm giving you a chance to be 'happy'._

"Am I the only one receiving this chance?" I curiously asked

_No you're actualy the second. The first one was Axel_

"Axel, huh? I wonder how he vanished...how's Marluxia doing?" I asked

_Well Axel vanished while protecting Sora...as you may have guessed. Marluxia met his demise by the hands of Sora as well_

"We really were a pitiful bunch" I chuckled

_So what do you choose? I'll warn you now that if you choose not to persue a second life Axel will also fade. _

"Oh really? I wouldn't want that now...would I? Please do tell...who is he serving?" I asked

An image suddenly appeared of a five year old blond girl laying next to Axel looking at the sky.

**"Hey you don't know why the sun sets red." **Axel said

Lucy looked at him and then at the sun

**"You see, light is made up of lots of colors and out of all those colors , red is the one that travel the farthest"** Axel continued

"My quite poetic are we?" I asked with sarcasm

**"Like I asked know it all"** Lucy replied with a laugh

The image faded

_So?_

"My Axel seems to be having fun...a traitor like him shouldn't be. So how about I mess with him?" I chuckled

_Mess with him?_

I nodded "How exaclty does he serve Lucy?"

_He accepted the second chance and became a celestial spirit. If you do you will also become one. Axel gave Lucy who is a celestial spirit mage his key and the two made a contract_

"I see...may I see my key?" I asked

_In your pocket_

I searched in my pocket and felt the key. It was a diamond key and hade XII on it.

"I'll play a little game with Axel...could you send me to Lucy's house?" I asked

_O-okay_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Axel's POV<em>**

"So basicaly I have to make the fire into the form of a rose instead of a ball?" Lucy asked

We were currently on our cliff

I nodded "When you learn how to create more fire you'll even be able to make tiger out of fire" I said

"Cool!" she said as she closed her eyes and held her hand out

After five seconds there was a fire rose

"I did it" she said while smiling at the rose

"Good job." I said

"My you became her mentor as well?"

I turned around to see

"Larxene?" I asked

She chuckled "Long time no see Axel"

"Indeed" I smirked at her

"Enjoying your new life I see" she said eyeing Lucy

I took a step in front of Lucy

"My no need for that. I mean the girl no harm in fact she might receive my key" she said stepping closer and started cupping my cheek

"Might?" I asked

She bent down to Lucy's height "I'm Larxene. Tell me Lucy...do you know of the sins Axel comitted and the fact that he's a bad guy?"

Lucy looked shocked "A-axel is not a bad guy!"

"Oh really? Would a good guy betray people with no remorse , deceive others and even try to turn people into a heartless?" she asked Lucy

Lucy looked at me as I glanced away in shame

Great I've started to feel shame

"He is a good guy. He did all that just to see his best friend Roxas...even though his methods were wrong his intentions were good. Besides are you not a bad guy too miss?" Lucy asked her

I looked back at the scene

Larxene chuckled "What an interesting answer. You're right I'm a bad guy...so my intentions for being here are already clear. Axel doesn't deserve a second chance nor does he deserve hapiness so I'm going to take it from him. Of course it wouldn't be fun to just kill him off the bat...I want to be 'fair' here"

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"My you don't know? If I refuse to become a celestial spirit you also die." she said

"What?" Lucy asked

I narrowed my eyes

"So Lucy how about we play a game? If you win I'll let Axel live but...if you lose Axel goes bye-bye! And I'll make sure you go bye-bye as well"

"Lucy don-"

"Alright I shall play. If I win I'll receive your key as well right?" Lucy asked

"Bulleye! Now this game has a time limit. You have until the day is over to win. I hid my key somewhere in your house...try and find it" Larxene said

"Okay" Lucy said with face filled with determination

"Alright I'll see you two later...that is if you find my key." Larxene laughed as she disapeared

"Lucy what were you thinking!? Making that risky bet with someone like Larxene...she'll destroy you!" I yelled at her

She looked shocked that I raised my voice but I couldn't care less right now

"Axel you asked me once if I trusted you. I'll ask you too. Do you trust me?" she asked me

I looked at her and frowned 'Do I trust her? I haven't thought about that...'

"Looks like you don't...jerk! But I won't let you leave me!" she yelled

"Why am I that important to you!?" I yelled at her

"Because if I hadn't met you I wouldn't have decided to become stronger , I would have continued mourning for my mama for kami knows how long and become a puppet!" she yelled

"...Oh" I said

"You were there when I needed you...so I'll be there for you too" she smiled at me

I couldn't answer because I disapeared

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

'I'll find her key...easier said than done. My house is huge!' I thought

But I'll find it. I won't let Axel die no matter what.

I quickly ran to my home.

'Where could she have hid it?' I pondered as I walked down the hall

My room? No that would be too easy.

The bathroom? Who would do that?

I sighed and glanced at the clock.

I have eight hours...to search this huge house for a key. Who's idea was it to play this game again?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larxene's POV<strong>_

"This place is so boring...nothing ever changes" I said as I walked inside my 'home'

"Larxene what were you thinking?" Axel asked

"Oh what are you talking about?" I asked as I turned around to face him

I mentaly frowned. He's still unfazed as ever

"Drop the act" he said

I smirked since he sounded annoyed "Losing our edge now are we?"

He smirked at me too "Well at least I'm not off playing games with a kid"

"What can I say? I really am a child inside" I said

"Well glad to see you agree" he said

"Scared?" I asked

"Why should I be?" he asked

"Of death. Or maybe afraid of losing dear Lucy" I chuckled

"Well last I checked you're death was interesting to say the least" he said

"How do you know about that?" I angirily asked

"Because I was there" he said as he walked by me with a smirk

"Cocky as ever...let's see how you'll act when Lucy lose. She has one hour left...maybe you should go say goodbye" I laughed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I glanced at the clock. It was eleven...I only have one hour left. I've searched my room, the bathroom , the kitchen , the dining room...and other rooms.

'Axel...I..' I thought

I then shook my head. There's still one hour left

"Lucy-sama what are you doing up so late?"

I jumped in surprise and turned around to see a member of the staff

"I am looking for something" I answered

She seemed to realize something and took a key out from her breast pocket.

"I found this laying around in the kitchen. It's one of your keys , right? Make sure your father doesn't see it" she said handing me the key

'This is Axel's...' I thought

"Now time for bed" she said as she started dragging me to my room

"W-wait!" I protested but was ignored

She left me in my room and I sighed. I grabbed Axel's key...and had an idea.

Axel's key feels like a celestial key but with a royal feeling and a bit firery. So the lady's key must feel the same too!

I closed my eyes and focused on the surrounding magic. Lucky me there isn't that much magic in this house. I quickly pin pointed the key.

I opened my eyes as I started breathing hard. Sensing things take a lot of energy.

I went to my door and sillenty opened it. After that I made my way to father's study hoping he isn't awake.

"It's locked..." I muttered

The only one who has the key is father and I do not expect him to just hand it over to me. Looking at the doorknob I decided to be a 'bad girl' and sneak in by melting the knob of with fire.

I placed my hand on the knob and imagined fire burning it. After feeling a drippy liquid I opened my eyes.

"I hope it worked.." I muttered as I pushed the door

The door opened.

The key laid on my father's desk just waiting to be found. I quickly ran towards it and snatched it.

"I win..." I said

But how do I summon her? I started to panic

"Open!" I chanted

Nothing happened

"Come to me!" nothing happened

I glanced at the clock only to see one minute left

"Please open!" I chanted

"Open!"

"Appear"

I went on my knees and started crying

"I summon thee!" I cried placing all the magic I can into this singe chant

A poof of smoke appeared

"Huh? Man I was so close" the lady said

"I won" I managed with a small smile

"Oh really? I didn't promise anything" she chuckled

"I know you'll keep your word..." I said

"Really? And why is that?" she asked

"I just do" I said

"Well too bad-" I cut her off

"Why do you not want a second chance?"

She stayed quiet

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larxene's POV<strong>_

"I have no need for a heart" I answered

"Why not?" she asked

"Having one is useless and painful. I prefer staying a nobody with no heart...I can still be happy without a heart" I admitted

She laughed

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Well to me it looks like you're just afraid of having a heart." she said

"So?" I asked

"You're afraid of pain. Well guess what? Everyone wants to be happy nobody wants pain...but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain" she said

I looked at her in shock...no one has ever manage to give me a real reason why having a heart is necesary.

**_thump thump_**

I heard my heart beat...no I felt it beating. So this is what having a heart feels like. This heart feels different from the one I had in my previous life.

I chuckled "You win Lucy" I said

"Good...now we can be friends too" she said as she passed out

"Friend , huh? I've never had one before" I muttered as I picked her up

I took her to her room and then disapeared.

_So you chose Lucy_

"Well of course...afterall it wouldn't be fun to be seperated from another member of the organization." I chuckled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

I looked at the clock. Two minutes passed since midnight and I sighed in relief

"Lucy won..." I said

_**"Axel you asked me once if I trusted you. I'll ask you too. Do you trust me?"**_

"Yeah I trust you..." I muttered

_Good! Now the bond between you and Lucy has become deeper and the bond between Lucy and Larxene is forming._

'Huh? Since when did those two bonded?'

_Secret! Well Axel...now you can use your chakrams again_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**


	8. Bonding

_**Chapter : **_

_**The Savage Nymph**_

_**and**_

_**The kind hearted princess**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

_No. 12 in the Organization._

_Larxene conspired with Marluxia to take over the group, and intended to pull Axel in as well._

_However, her abrasive, unfeeling personality proved her downfall—provoking Sora's anger was a fatal error._

_"I thought you worked with Axel!" a strange duck said (donald)_

_"Too clever... I'm Larxene. So are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken your true memories that lie deep in your heart" Larxene said_

_"True memories?" a boy who looked like Roxas asked_

_"Altough it seems you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name. Why it will just...it will break her heart" Larxene taunted_

_"Poor girl..? Do you know her!?" the boy who looks like Roxas asked_

_Larxene chuckled_

_"Is she here?" the boy who looks like Roxas asked_

_"Yes-she-is... You see the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you're obviously the hero so you have to go save her." Larxene said and then her lips curved up "Altough..."_

_She attacked the boy and managed to send him flying with a kick. A star chain fell from the boy_

_"I'm a bad guy so you have to go through me" Larxene said_

_Another weird thing spoke but I couldn't hear what he said. He seemed to have called out to the boy who looked like Roxas_

_I realized that I'm in the memory too but no one can see me. I made my way over to the star chain but before I could touch it...everything faded._

* * *

><p>"Lucy-sama it's time to wake up" a member of the staff woke me up<p>

"Right thank you for waking me up. I shall get dresed by myself" I said

She nodded , bowed and left.

_"Taking over the organization will be like child's play for the three of us"_

Organization? She must be talking about Organization XIII...but why would she and two others try and take over?

I shook the thoughts away as I walked to the bathroom.

_"More pain for you means more fun for me!"_

I gulped 'Is she a sadist?' I thought

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larxene's POV<strong>_

_"Mama...why did you give up on being a mage?" a young Lucy asked her mother_

_"Well Lucy..I met your papa. Papa doesn't really like magic" Layla responded_

_"Why not?" _

_"I don't know but he once told me that magic..."_

The memory faded before I could hear the answer. Lucy probably doesn't remember. I learned that Layla her mother died over half a year ago and her father Jude hasn't been a proper father. Man if I was her I'd steal some money and run away!

"Axel I have a question" I said as I entered his room

"No I don't want to spend the night with you" he said sitting up

"I wasn't going to ask that, loser." I said leaning on the door with my arms crossed

"What do you want?" he asked

"I want to know why Lucy's memories are playing in my head" I said

"I don't really know much. The voice told me that it happens when the two of you are able to almost form a different bond. She sees a few of your memories and you see a few of hers. Mix those together and both of you get questions you want to ask the other" he lazily said as he yawned

"Did this happen to you? And why?" I asked

"Yeah...usually I'd say it's none of your business but I'm feeling generous today. It happened once I realized that I was being idiotic to think of her as Roxas." he said

"I see...so do you have any idea why it started happening to me?" I asked

"I don't know..did Lucy say something to you that actualy cut deep in a cold hearted savage like you?" he asked with amusment clear in his voice

_"You're afraid of pain. Well guess what? Everyone wants to be happy nobody wants pain...but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain"_

"I guess" I said as I left hearing a faint chuckle from Axel

_"Mama..come back! I need you!If you can't come please take me with you!"_

Great another memory. Well this one was a sad one. Now that I think about it Lucy also had her fair share of sad memories. But why does she prefer to keep them? Why is she still happy?

"It's boring here..." I said

I felt Axel leave

Lucky him Lucy summoned him.

So far this world is weird.

A maid keeps asking for punishment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

"So I have to imagine the fire surrounding my fists to give me a boost?" Lucy asked

I nodded "It makes your attacks stronger but also exhaust your fire magic. Got that memorized?"

She nodded

"So do you use your fists too?" she asked

I smirked "Well actually" I help my arms out

I summoned my chakrams like I usually do

"Meet my chakrams...the Eternal Flames. Got that memorized?" I asked

She stared at them in awe "Amazing! Chakrams are often used for graceful battles not agressive ones but kowing you , you use it agressively but still they're amazing." she quickly said

"Well if you really like them that much I can ask a spirit I know to make one for you" I said

"Really!?" she excitedly asked

I hummed in repsonse

"Thank you...thank you!" she kept repeating while hugging me

"Hey Axel?"

"What?"

"Larxene...why did she and two other people try to take over the organization?"

I sighed

"Well first off I didn't really try and take over...I was just working as a double agent." I said

"Huh?"

"Marluxia , Larxene and I..." I began

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

After hearing Axel's story I went to the library to read books.

'I forgot to ask him who the boy who looked like Roxas was...but I probably shouldn't' I thought as I sat on the chair.

"It's so boring!"

I jumped in surprise.

Axel and Larxene always seem to appear differently than normal spirits. (You know darkness surrounds? They disapear)

"Larxene-san...you scared me" I said sighing

She chuckled "You see..that was the plan"

I rolled my eyes as she giggled

"Larxene-san...who exaclty is the boy who looked like Roxas?" I asked

"I'm shocked!" she fake gasped "You didn't ask Axel?"

"It just seems like a topic that I should not discuss with him" I explained

"Good call!..Well sweetie let me explain but... you have to answer a question of mine too" she said with a chuckle

I nodded "Deal"

"You see that boy is Sora. Roxas is Sora's nobody. Unlike the other members of organization XIII Roxas didn't have Sora's memories. So of course most of us took advantage of poor Roxas because he wielded a special weapon. The poor boy obediently listened...but then suddenly rebelled. I can't really remember why. (Anyone remember Xion?). He tried to ruin the organization's ultimate objective but failed. The rest really isn't important." she explained and ended with a chuckle

"Oh...Sora and Roxas are the same person then...but Roxas seemed different than Sora" I said

"Well ask Roxas why...oh right I forgot he's not here!" Larxene laughed

I slightly glared at her

"Well Lucy I didn't really know how to ask you but now I do. Tell me if you had the chance to remove every sad memories would you do it?" she asked

I pondered a bit.

Sad memories are natural to have but they help you grow. That answer seems overused. Why would I choose to keep them?

"No I'd stay with them. Because they're a part of my true memories" I said

"True memories?" she asked

I nodded "True memories are a combination of fun and painful ones. Besides I would be a hypocrit if I say otherwise also thanks to these memories I was able to meet you and Axel. If I only had sad memories then we would have never met" I explained

"I see...what a noble answer" Larxene said

"Not really...it's just me being selfish." I said

She giggled "Well..want me to show you something interesting?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow

She chuckled as her body seemed to have been surrounded by lightning

"...Cool!" I said in total awe

"Well that's not all..." she said as she summoned something

It was knives.

"Pretty" I said looking at the knives she had in between each finger

"You seem to already know the basics of Axel's fire so time to learn mine..." she said pointing her knives at me

I felt the marking under my eye change and quickly grabbed my hand mirror.

The reverse-teardrop changed into a lightning bolt but in the same color.

"But...I'm not done with Axel's training..." I said

"No-no-no! He taught you more than enough...besides we're only teaching you so you have more tricks up your sleeves" Larxene said

"Larxene-san..." I said looking at her

"To hell with the 'san'...just call me Larxene" she said

"Larxene..thank you" I said

"...Whatever. When we're done with magic training I'll teach you how to seduce men" she said

I paled "N-no need!"

"Afterall a master like me should be able to turn a noob like you into an expert" she said

"Then why is Axel not affected by you?" I muttered to myself

"Because Axel is a special case! He doesn't go for females...if you know what I mean" she said

'No I don't and I don't want to either!'

I started comicaly crying and kept muttering "I'm doomed" under my breath

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larxene's POV<strong>_

"Larxene?" Lucy suddenly asked

I looked at her "Yeah?"

"Um..I'd like to try something out.." she nervously said

I raised an eyebrow at her "What?"

"I'd like to sense how your magic feels like" she said

"Huh?" I asked

"You see..um Axel's has a diamond..royal feel to it along with a firery passion and I'd like to know what yours feels like" she explained

I sighed "Go ahead"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Her expression was blank and I glanced around. She was in a library right now. Making my way over to a shelve I started searching for a particular book. I sighed in frustration seeing that there are only fairy tales here.

I turned back to Lucy just as she opened her eyes with a smile

"You done?" I asked

She nodded and tilted her head in confusion "What are you looking for?"

"Any books one of my favorite writers wrote" I answered

"Who's you favorite writter?" she asked

"Marquis de Sade" I answered

She paled "Isn't that the name which 'sadist' and 'sadism' was derived from?"

I chuckled in amusement "Well well finaly someone who knows who he is...tell me Lucy do you read his books as well?"

"Uh..no. But I know where you might get some of his works" she said

"Where?" I asked

"In my father's library...outside , walk straight , turn three lefts and then four rights." she explained

"Well see you around Lucy" I said as I walked out of the fairy tale filled library to head to the real library filled with true art

I heard Lucy sigh in relief but ignored her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake : The Sadistic Spirit and The Masochist<strong>_

"So this is the spirit world,huh? It's soo boring!" Larxene complained as she walked towards her 'home'

The spirit world was boring to her..not more boring than her 'home' though. She met the spirit king who kept calling her an old friend and a flirt with orange hair...which she doesn't remember his name.

Larxene then bumped into somebody

"Watch where you're going" Larxene said as she narrowed her eyes at the spirit she bumped into

"I'm very sorry. Is it punishment time?" the weir spirit said

Larxene smirked "With pleasure!"

Larxene started kicking the weird spirit.

The weird spirit started moaning in pleasure and Larxene stopped. She was disgusted...who the heck enjoys pain

"A masochist huh? Tch to hell with this" Larxene said as she walked away leaving a still moaning in pleasure Virgo behind

* * *

><p>Chapter end<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter :**_

_**Aniversary **_

_**Birthday**_

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy..." mama said<em>

_Her voice was so strained yet loving_

_"Mama? You should be in bed so you can get healthy , right?" I asked as I walked over to her_

_She weakly smiled at me "But..I wanted to see you."_

_"I wanted to see mama too but the others say I should wait until you get better" I said as I hugged her_

_She returned the hug "Nonsense..you can come to me whenever you want"_

_"Mama I love you..." I said_

_"I love you too Lucy. In two weeks it's your birthday...how old will you be again?"_

_I giggled "Five!" I said holding my hand out showing her_

_"Right...is there anything you want?" she asked_

_I nodded "I want mama to get better!"_

_Mama smiled brightly..._

_"Thank you sweetie but wouldn't that be a present for me then?" she asked_

_I shook my head "If you get better I'll be happier! We can read stories together and you can tell me stories again"_

_She smiled at me "Well I can tell you a story now if you'd like"_

_"Really?" I asked_

_She nodded "Lucy do you know where magic comes from?"_

_"From The One Magic , right? You already told me about that!" I said_

_She nodded "But do you know what it truly is?" she asked_

_I shook my head "I don't"_

_She placed her finger on my heart "Well no one really knows...but I believe the answer is rather than strength , courage or bravery...I think it's love"_

_I smiled "Love...I think so too"_

_She chuckled "Want to read a bedtime story with me?"_

_I nodded _

_Mama...she said she'd get better faster than I can say 'strawberry' but alas_

_**The next day**_

_"Mama!" I cheered as I entered her room_

_I saw mama on her bed and walked towards her_

_"Mama?" I asked_

_"L...ucy...come..here" she said_

_I obliged and climbed on her bed _

_"I...can't...give...you...the gift..you..wanted...but...I...have...three...other...gifts...for you" she managed _

_"What do you mean?" I slowly asked not believing the situation_

_"Since...you..love...spirits...so...much I'll...give you..my keys...but you'll get Capricorn...later when you're...older. The...second...gift..is..the..ribbon..I..always wear..it..was..a...gift..from..my..mother..the third.." she said as she sat up _

_I was already crying by then and she placed a necklace on me. It was a locket with a picture of us._

_"Is this..."_

_"Mama!" I cried as she laid on her bed_

_"L-lucy...remember this...no..matter...what..you..do..I'll always..love you...and..I'll always support your decision...also..don't..let others force things on you...follow...your heart...no matter what...I really wished..I could be here for you" sha said as tears streamed down her face but she had a smile_

_Her breathing stopped as a peaceful expression came to her feature_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time Lucy's POV<strong>_

After that I cried for kami knows how long and passed out. It's now been a year since mama passed away. Compared to then I'm stronger now...I know basic fire and lightning magic. I can summon my spirits longer.

But I still miss mama.

I sighed looking at the ceiling in my room. Today I have no lessons or anything because father had given me today off so that I may do whatever I please. Honestly I'd prefer if today I had lessons from morning till night so that my thoughts don't get sad.

In the past year father didn't visit mama's grave at all. I visited only once and that was when I met Axel.

I got off my bed deciding to pay mama's grave a visit. I went to my closet and picked a black dress and placed my hair in a messy bun with mama's ribbon.

None of the staff greeted me as I made my way outside...they were also sad about mama's death anneversiray.

"Mama...I can't believe it's been a year already. As you can see I'm doing fine...I miss you so so much but I learned to accept the fact that...you're...not here anymore. I made a contract with Cancer and Aquarius...also with Axel and Larxene. Cancer's cool and Aquarius is a bit scary...Axel is like a big brother to me and Larxene is like a scary big sister"

I quietly laughed

"I've been learning how to become a proper lady and also more about magic in secret. If you're wondering about fa-I mean papa...he's fine but now he spends all day working." I continued

"Stop trying to be strong Lucy" Larxene said as she appeared

Axel also appeared

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I expected you to be crying your heart out right about now" she said

"...You want me to cry?" I asked with a sweat drop

Axel sighed "What she meant was...well even I don't know what this sadist is thinking. But instead of bottling up your emotions you should let it all out. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

"...How do you guys know I'm sad anyways?" I asked as tears streamed down my face

"We used to be nobodies...we specialize in the human heart" Larxene said

I ran towards the two and hugged them. I started crying

"I miss her!" I yelled

"..." they stayed quiet but returned the hug while rubbing my back

"I..just miss her so much!" I cried even louder

It then started raining

"Now you made your mom cry too...great." Larxene said

"Huh?" I asked as my hiccups stopped

"Now your mother's crying too...she's crying because of you" she said

"How...do...I..make..her stop crying?" I slowly asked

"By smiling." Larxene said

I wipped my tears away and grabbed Axel and Larxene's wrists. I dragged the two in front of mama's grave

"Mama..these two are Axel and Larxene...my precious spirits." I said

"They helped me get stronger...and they were there for me whenever I needed them." I continued with a smile

So with Axel and Larxene by my side I told mama everything that happened the past year.

"It's my birthday in two weeks...guess what I want?" I asked

"I want you to keep looking after me" I said with a smile as I looked at the sky

"She doesn't have to since we'll be here for you forever. Got that memorized?" Axel said

"We'll look after this brat for you" Larxene said as she placed a hand on my shoulder

"They're right...so rest in peace , okay? They'll protect me no matter what" I said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Happy birthday Lucy-sama!" the whole staff cheered as I sat down on the table

"Thank you" I smiled brightly at them

"Make a wish!" they urged as another staff placed a cake on the table

The cake had me drooling.

It was a huge strawberry cake and had Happy 6th Birthday Lucy in chocolate.

There was six candles just waiting for me.

I closed my eyes as I leaned closer

'I wish to...become a stronger mage and make mama proud'

Clapping was heard as I blew the candles.

Last year I didn't celebrate my birthday. They made cake but I wasn't really in the mood. Of course father didn't congratulate me last year and seems like he won't this year either. Because guess what? Today I do have lessons.

Lucky Lucy...not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

So Lucy spent her birthday as if it was a normal day. Heck her teachers were espacialy harder on her today...jerks. So by the end of the day she was tired...as hell.

She plopped down her bed with a heavy sigh "What a great birthday" she sarcasticaly said

"Happy Birthday" two voice said in unision. One voice was masculine and laid-back while the other was feminine and clear with amusement

They were Kila and Kuro...not (Who the heck are they?"

Yes the voices belonged to her two most precious spirits and older sibling figures...Axel and Larxene!

"What's so happy about it...?" Lucy asked

"Someone's in a mood" Axel sarcasticaly said

"I agree...it seems like she doesn't want our presents" Larxene said

Lucy..she's a kid...so of course she sat up "Present?" she asked

Larxene chuckled as Axel did the same.

"Well time for presents" Larxene said as she sat down next to Lucy

"I , Larxene the Savage Nymph give you a weapon based off of my Foudre." Larxene said as she handed Lucy a wrapped box

Lucy opened the box to reveal beautiful knives.

"They're called Typhoon. Great for both ground and aerial attack. I'll teach you how to wield them" Larxene explained

Lucy gasped in amazement as she hugged Larxene and thanked her

The handle of a Typhon Knife is shaped like a four-pointed, sky blue star, and the blade fans outward into a hammerhead-like shape. The shaft of the blade is navy-colored while the blade itself is sky blue like the handle and studded with five spikes. These spikes are all navy blue and the middle one is twice as long as the other four.

"My turn" Axel said with a smirk as he snapped his finger making the knives that Lucy was busy admiring disapear and was replaced with another boxed present

Lucy opened the gift

"I give you the Blaze of Glory great for speed attacks and ground ones. Got that memor-" Axel couldn't finish as Lucy had glomped him into a hug and thanked him

"No problem" he said with a small satisfied smile

Blaze of Glory Chakram's main wheel is split into two equal halves, both of which are black with a red line through the center. The two halves are connected by the silver handle, which is cross-shaped. Each half has four black spikes with red edges and the same arrowhead-like design as the spikes on the Nobody logo. All of these spikes slant in the same direction

"Those were the best gifts ever!" Lucy declared

'Looks like both of us won...' Larxene and Axel thougth

"Well kid we'll be keeping them in the spirit world until you learn basic requiping magic" Larxene said

And that is the story of how Lucy's year passed by in a blink with her two trusted companions. Let's not forget about Aquarius , Cancer and Taurus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter :**_

_**Two years later.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

It's been two and a half years since I met Axel and Larxene. Right now they've taught me everything I needed to know about their magic and weapons. I can now hold them out for at least an hour but holding them both I can only do for thirthy minutes. I also found out a bit more about organization XIII

"Cancer!" I said as I held his key out

"What would you like today? ebi." he asked

"Hmm a bun." I said

He nodded and went to work.

"Thank you" I said as he disapeared

In these past years I only have one teacher now but he's almost done teaching me everything I need to know.

'Man I wish something interesting could happen'

* * *

><p><em><strong>? POV<strong>_

"So in the end a death for a nobody means eternity in darkness?" I asked

_No. This is just where you meet with me. Would you rather it be light instead of dark?_

"Who exactly are you?" I asked

_It's not important. I have an offer for you_

"An offer?" I asked

_Yes. A chance at another life where you'll receive your own heart._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel's POV<strong>_

"Hey I'm gonna go check on Lucy" I said to Larxene

"Huh? Why?" she asked me

"I feel...something's about to happen" I answered

She snorted "You feel? Idiot you don't have a hea-oh right you do have one now"

"Really? You have one too" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Well I forgot! To hell with you I'll go and check on Lucy too!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Axel or Larxene?" I asked the person in front of me

He/she had his/her hood on so I couldn't see which one it was

He/she tilted his/her head in confusion

"Are you Axel or Larxene?" I asked

I then felt two poof behind me and turned around to see Axel and Larxene. My eyes widened and I turned around to look at the mystery person

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'd rather we skip the formalities" a masculine voice said as he took off his hood

"Luxord?" Axel and Larxene asked in synch

I narrowed my eyes at Luxord. His platinum-blond hair is very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he has electric-blue eyes. He also has piercings

"You are a member of organization thirhteen , right? You really have a brusque manner of introducing yourself...it really is an aberration of what I have seen so far" I said changing my way of speaking to the way I was taught the last three years

"Quite an advanced vocobulary for an eight year old. I've connived a game to decide if I'll hand you this" he said as he showed me a key

A diamond key with an X

"A game?" I asked

He nodded "A game to decide if I'll hand you my key"

"What if I lose?" I cautiously asked

"Then I shall connive a game for two other celestial spirit mage" he said

I narrowed my eyes "Okay I'll play"

He chuckled "Good , this will be a time-based battle. The first to run out of time is the loser" he snapped his finger but nothing happened

"Cards?" I asked as he summoned his weapons

"Be careful...his element is time" Axel warned as he stood beside me in a fighting stance

I nodded knowing how serious our situation is "Larxene let me borrow your knives and go back to the spirit world"

"But I want to fight too!" she whined

I glared at her "Larxene.." my eyes then softened "Please...if this battle is really that hard I'll summon you"

She nodded and handed me her weapons. She huffed as she disapeared.

_600-559-558_

"What is this?" I asked reffering to the slowly decreasing numbers in front of me

"I already explained" Luxord said

"So this is what you meant by time based battle.." I said narrowing my eyes

"I advice you to summon Larxene...you'll need all the help you can get" he said

I chuckled and ran towards him. Just before I was about to hit him I jumped and kicked him in the face

"Tsk tsk tsk you're going to have to do better than that" he said as his card shielded him

I scoffed as I used the card as a jump pad

"Unision attack : Fire and Lightning!" I yelled as I threw the knives infused with fire and lightning at him

_530_

"That won't work!" he said as he summoned cards around himself

I smirked "I knew it wouldn't!" I said as my knives cut through the cards

"Wh-" he got cut off as Axel's chakrams hit him.

"I did say it was a unision attack" I said

"Yes, yes you did"

My eyes widened "How?"

He smirked "I can hide inside my cards as well!" he yelled as he came out of his card and send a kick towards me

I was too shock I didn't dodge

I went crashing into Axel.

"Cheap shot!" I yelled as I angirily stood up

_478_

"All's fair in love and war" he chuckled

Axel then threw his chakrams at Luxord who used his cards to block

"Fire tiger!" I yelled putting my hand out

A fire came out and turned into a tiger who attacked Luxord. Luxord turned into a card as he jumped away to dodge

_459_

"My turn" Luxord said

"Tch..." Axel said as I clicked my tongue

"Guess which one is me!" Luxord yelled as he summoned two cards and turned into a card himself

The cards then shuffled

_459-455-451_

"Huh? The countdown is faster now" I noted

I then closed my eyes to sense the main source of magic

"There! Lightning bolt!" I yelled summoning a bolt to hit the card on the left

359

"Good!" he said as he threw cards at me

The cards turned bigger as they flew towards me

I scoffed and threw my knives at them

"Bellow!" Axel yelled

"Huh?" I asked as a card flew out and landed a hit

"What a cheap shot!" Axel yelled as he threw his chakrams at Luxord

"It won't work" Luxord said

"I'm a higher rank than you...do not underestimate me! Ignite!" Axel yelled and his chakrams were now on fire

"My poor cards" Luxord said as his cards were burned

I threw an aerial kick on him but he grabbed my feet

"Hmm not strong enough" he said as he threw me towards Axel

Axel turned into a card before he could caught me so I used my hands to catch myself

"Do you know how an earthquake is made?" I asked Luxord

He raised an eyebrow

"By a disturbance in the ground!" I yelled sending lightning bolts into the ground

The ground started shaking and then cracking.

Luxord fell down but quickly turned into a card

There was now three cards

"This again!?" I yelled in frustration

I quickly sensed the stronger source and threw it

"A-axel?" I asked realizing it was Axel I shot

"Idiot...get your head in the game!" he yelled as he disapeared

"Well it's true that Axel is stronger than me" Luxord laughed

_210_

"...Larxene!" I yelled as I held her key out

"Finaly!" she yelled as she dashed towards Luxord

Before she could hit him he dodged and turned into a card

The ground now became cards

"Unision attack...Lightning mood!" I yelled

Lightning bolts started hitting every card

_60_

"Huh?" I asked

"Penalty!" Luxord yelled as he kicked me back

"To hell with this!" Larxene yelled as she attacked Luxord

Luxord started dodging her kicks

"In battle one should also know how to punch!" Luxord lectured as he punched Larxene in the gut

"Larxene!" I yelled as she disapeared

_34_

I then proceeded to attack Luxord myself

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luxord's POV<strong>_

"Well too bad" I said stepping on the girl

_10_

I grabbed her hair and pulled it up

_5_

"Too bad indeed" she smirked at me

"Huh?" I asked

I felt something stab me in the back.

I turned around to see a cow jabbed his axe in me and back to the smirking girl

"What...a..cheap..shot" I said

She smirked "All's fair in love and war" she mimicked me

_0_

_Game Over!_

_Winner : Lucy Heartfilllia_

I smirked as well 'Having her as my owner will me interesting'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Thank..you..Taurus" I thanked

"No-oh problem Lucy-san!" he said as he disapeared

I shakingly stood up and walked over to the fallen key.

_**I'm Luxord , the gambler of fate.**_

'Pleasure...I was looking for a decent fight' I mentaly told him via his key as I shakingly made my way to me and Axel's cliff to rest up. If my father sees me like this he'll know something is up. But sadly I passed out before I reached there.

Luxord was a really tough opponent...I have to train more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven :**_

_**A little game...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"There shall be a guest coming to the Heartfillia estate tomorrow so I expect you to behave as is expected from Lucky Lucy of the Heartfillia's" father said not even glancing at me

"Understood father, I shall not let you down." I said with a bow

"Good , you are dismissed" he nodded

"..Hai" I said with a curt bow and went to the door

Not even glancing back I exited father's studies and headed towards my room in search for three certain keys.

I yawned 'Man I should really stop staying up late...make-up can't cover the bags under my eyes forever' I thought

I entered my room and glanced around. The same pink room that normal girls my age would love was plastered everywhere. A huge cherry blossom queen sized bed in the middle. I walked over to the drawer next to it and opened it. I picked up my keys and closed the drawer.

Realizing that I'm still wearing an ankle-length dress I walked over to my bed and picked up my pillow to reveal the blue and white tracksuit I hid. I didn't expect it to not be found but I guess Lucky Lucy really fits me.

Quickly putting the tracksuit on and zipping the jacket up I exited via window. Glancing around to make sure no one would see me I ran to me and Axel's cliff.

"Open a gate to the gambler of fate , Luxord!" I chanted as I held his key out

The magic used to summon him feeling numb as I placed the key back in my pocket and made a mental note to buy something to hold my keys together.

"Lucy...is there something you need?" Luxord asked

"Yes, please teach me how to use the basics of your magic...!" I begged with a bow

He chuckled "Well I did expect that"

I looked at him with a grin "So..!"

He shook his head and held a finger up "No need to be so hasty now" he said

"Eh?" I asked

He smirked "I have to see if your worthy to learn my element" he said

"Let me guess...we have to play a game?" I asked

"My , how do you know that?" he asked

"Just a guess" I sweatdropped

"I see..." he said trailing off

"So what is the game?" I asked

"Oh right...here" he said handing me a piece of paper

"What is this?" I asked as I analyzed it

"It's a map of this place..._huge_ place" he said

"I see so I have to get to the X so I can find a clue?" I asked

He nodded "Yes however!"

He held one finger up "First , this is a solo game meaning you have to play alone without anyone's help"

I nodded as he held two fingers up "Second, there is no time limit"

"..Well that is quite unexpected" I commented

He held three fingers up with a smirk "However I paused the time around you...I'll play it back when you finish the game"

I sighed "I knew there was a catch"

He clasped his hands together "Happy searching!"

And poof of darkness...he was gone.

I looked at the map and noticed a gold L.

'I wonder what the L stands for..' I pondered as I began walking towards mama's grave.

Easy game.

I noticed that the L stood for Lucy since when I move it moves at the same direction I do.

I reached mama's grave and saw a letter. I grabbed the letter and opened it.

_**K**_

'Hmmm so I have to form a word..' I realized as I placed the letter in my pocket

Doing a quick prayer to mama I looked back at the map to see a new X appeared and the other one grayed out.

This is going to be a long day...

The letter _**E **_ I found in the bathtub and now I'm heading to me and Axel's cliff

Poof!

"Axel?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

He ruffled my hair with a playful grin "I'm here to give you a riddle" he explained

"Oh..shoot" I sais

"Well actualy I don't really have a riddle...Luxord told me to wing it" he shrugged

"Just do it" I sighed

He held his chin in thought and then snapped his fingers.

"Out of all the colors , which one travels the farthest?" he asked

I giggled "Oh come now Axel the answer is something we both have memorized...it's blond...just kidding. The answer is red, no?"

"Looks like you did memorize it brat!" he grinned as he disapeared

On the ground the ground was burned and formed the letter _**A**_

"I should have known" I muttered as I looked at the map

I blinked...the new X was moving. Shrugging it off I headed out in the right direction.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I yelled looking at a medium-sized snake which apparently has the letter I need

No it was not poisonus. But...it was a snake. A slimmy reptile...who's just creepy. I shuddered in disgust.

'Okay Lucy come on! A true mage won't back down from something like this...!' I repeated in my head as I slowly walked over to the still sleeping reptile.

I went on my knees and shivered as my finger made contact with its skin. I blinked 'It actualy doesn't feel that bad...maybe I did judge a book by its cover.'

Its eyes suddenly snapped open and it bit me. I had an irk mark and knew exactly what to say thanks to a wild spirit

_***Larxene sneezed somewhere in the Celestial world***_

"TO HELL WITH THIS!" I roared as I grabbed its mouth and forced it open

I forcefuly stuck my arm inside and felt something. I then quickly took my arm out. The snake hissed at me and I gave it an unamused expression. It lunge towards me...I grabbed its neck and squeezed while having my hand on fire.

I then threw it and it went away. I smirked and looked at the slimmy paper. _**H**_

So far I have _**K E A H**_

So I walked to my next destination which was...in the middle of a forest. I wonder where the letter is?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larxene's POV<strong>_

"Took you long e-"

I looked at Lucy and bursted out laughing

"Y-your face!" I exclaimed pointing at her face which was covered in bruises

She sighed "Not funny"

"So funny...how did that even happen?" I asked

"Never mess with a bird's nest, okay?" she asked

I bursted out laughing once again

"Just give me my riddle already" she tiredly said

I nodded "Okay...it isn't a riddle though"

She tilted her head in confusion as I wiggled a finger "It's a question! If your answer is satisfying I'll give you the letter..." I smirked "But if not...I'll give you the letter after _**punishment**_"

She shuddered "...What's the question?"

"I'm having a hard time making a difficult decision. What's your advice?" I asked

"Easy" she sighed in relief

I raised an eyebrow

"Flip a coin.." she said

"Bzzzt not sa-"

"And while the coin is in the air you will suddenly know what you want" she finished

"...No punishment today" I said as I pointed up to the sky to reveal a lightning bolt in the shape of an L

I then disapeared

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

_**N**_

I slumped against the tree breathing hard

After Larxene's test things got harder...

_**I **_was in a beehive. I had to outrun bees...in the end I shocked them to death

_**D **_was in the toilet *shudders*

_**E **_was burried

_**N **_was in a lizzard den..

"Next one..." I tiredly said as I stood up

I just hoped I wouldn't have to search in poo next

My eyes widened

"Pretty..." I said in awe looking at the medium sized lake in front of me

I never knew this existed.

I noticed a floating paper and grabbed it

_**D. Make the correct combination.**_

Heal ...nope

Alde...nah

Sighing I looked at the letters..

"I really am an airhead" I said as I formed the letters

_Hidden Lake_

"Five hours , fifteen minutes and ten seconds" Luxord said as he appeared in front of me

I stuck my tongue out "At least I won!"

"Not yet...there's one last thing left" he said

I slumped "Should have known"

"A game between you and me" he said

I looked at him "Me and you?"

He nodded "A little game of wits. If you win I'll teach you everything I know..including magic. If you lose well nothing really happens"

"Okay!" I exclaimed

"That's the spirit. Okay this is a game about guessing truths about one another" he said

"Give me an example" I said

"Hmm let's say it's my turn and I said 'you are a girl'. If what I said is true it would be your turn next. The first person to guess wrong loses. We're not allowed to lie. Things that both of us have in common is banned. We're not allowed to use a word more than once , rephrasing it doesn't count. Also we're only allowed to say something about the others appearance once" he explained while doing hand gestures

"Understood" I said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luxord's POV<strong>_

"How about a test round? We'll do two turn each and then start the real game" I said with a closed eyed smile

"Okay you go first" she said

"You are a celestial made" I said

"Correct. You are male" she said

"Good. You have brown eyes" I said

"Correct. You use time magic" she said

I clasped my hands together "Okay seems like you have it figured out so we'll start for real now. Though we still have to decide who goes first" I said

"You can go ahead and pick" she smiled at me

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded and looked me in the eye "Whether you go first or second...I will win this game in one round"

Her eyes were filled with confidence "Cocky" I muttered

"However I trust that both of us will be completely honest here" she said

I nodded "Yeah so I'll go first"

I glanced at her 'You are a spirit summoner...this is a fact...she won't be able to win'

"Go ahead" she said

"You are a spirit-"

"Incorrect" she said

I looked at her in confusion

"You made a mistake so I win" she seriously said

"I didn't get to finish my sentence" I calmly said

"But there wasn't a rule about listening to the other until they finish" she answered

"I was told that 'You are a spirit'. I am human so that's incorrect" she explained

'This girl...' I thought with a smirk

"Well it's common sense to let a person finish so how about as an extra rule we have to listen to the whole statement?" I asked

She nodded "Okay"

"Your turn. Remember what you said at the begining" I said with a smirk

"Since this game started you've blinked 23 times" she said

My smirk fell 'Is that correct or incorrect..wait.'

"That's something we both have incommon" I said

She shook her head "During my lessons I was taught not to blink during serious conversations" she said

"Well I have a fifty percent chance of winning no matter what" I said

She smirked "Incorrect. If you answer the question without really knowing the answer to, it doesn't matter if you got it right or not since you'd still be lying"

My eyes widened "What a crazy strategy...no matter what I answered I will still lose"

"Correct" she said with a smile

"But..I didn't promise that I wouldn't lie" I said

"Hmm but you love games...so cheating isn't your style" she said as a fact

I smirked "You're a crazy girl...I lose"

Her smile grew bigger and she fist pumped the air "Yes!"

I snapped my finger "Time's back. Your training will start tomorrow."

She held her hand out in a stop sign

I tilted my head in confusion

"High-five" she said

"What is that?" I asked

She looked at me as if I was crazy "You do the same thing I'm doing with my hand and we clap our hands together. People high-five each other when they think something that happened was good"

"So then why are we doing this?" I asked

"Because it was a good game , silly" she said

I smiled and clapped my hand on hers

"High-five" we said in synch as I disapeared

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Open a gate to the water bearer , Aquarius!" I chanted as I placed the key in the lake

"What do you want brat?" Aquarius asked

I grinned "Let's play"

"What a selfish brat" she muttered

I giggled as I took my clothes off and jumped in the river

"Hey Aquarius?" I asked

"What?" she asked

"How did you meet your boyfriend?" I asked

Her eyes sparkled "That sure takes me back...there was a zodiac meeting and I was the new zodiac. I got lost and bumped into a certain spirit. He helped me find my way to the meeting and then I found out he was Scorpio. When someoene had to show me around her voluntered...after that we just clicked" she sighed a sigh filled with nostalgia

"So romantic" I commented in awe as I let the water drift me

"How did you get your new keys?" she suddenly asked

I blinked and looked at her. She was facing the other way with a bit of pink on her face

"Well...six months after mama's death I decided to visit her grave. I didn't know why but I just had the urge to go there. I cried my heart out and then a stranger came. He was weird...he had red hair and green eyes...weird but kind. He then stole the flower I gave mama." I started

Aquarius looked at me as I continued

"I told him to ask mama for it. He told me the dead can't talk...so he made a vow to look after me to her. I don't think that's what he really promised her but I didn't ask. I asked him how he was going to look after me and he gave me his key. And so I made a new friend...Flurry of dancing flames , Axel also known as rank VIII." I said in nostalgia

"I see..." she said

"Then I met Larxene. She had me play a dangerous game. If I lost I would have had to die along with Axel. But I won so now I have her key. After her I met Luxord just a few days ago...we fought and I won...and then passed out" I chuckled at the memories

"..." she stayed quiet

"I don't know why they chose me...but I owe them a lot. They helped me get stronger, became like family to me and thanks to them I learned to accept mama's death." I finished

"Are they more important to you than us?" she asked

"Jealous, much?" I said

She threw water at me...well actually she summoned a mini tsunami at me

"Are you trying to kill me!?" I yelled as I went underwater

I swam up and took a deep breath muttering things about how crazy my spirits are

"No. You guys are equal to me. I think of you all as my 'nakama'. The only difference is that I'm their _**first **_owner , you know?" I said

I then noticed Aquarius vanished

"...Whatever" I said as I looked at the sunset.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve :**_

_**The guest.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

Lucy Heartfillia a girl who has two worlds. One where she is known as a rich girl and is taught how one should behave. The second which is kept secret is magic. She aspires to become a great and powerful mage but due to family problems has a limited amount of time to practise. This limited amount of time is five hours a day in secret.

So right now Lucy Heartfillia is pissed.

Why, you ask?

Simple her father dearest had invited a gues to the Heartfillia estate. Lucy knew about this...however she did not know that the guest had a daughter who she was placed in charge of. Also her older brother.

Kiruzen Galerio...a man who owns a small business which is nonetheless popular. Currently 39 years old. Has brown hair and green eyes.

Aiko..the daughter. Currently six years old. Has black hair and green eyes.

Riko the son. Currently nine years old. Has black hair and gray eyes

"Hello there Aiko-san, Riko-san , I am Lucy Heartfillia and I shall be taking care of you during your stay" Lucy bowed to the young girl

Lucy was currently wearing her pink dress with white ruffles. Aiko was wearing a light blue sundress. Riko was wearing a black suit.

"Whatever" Aiko said looking away

Lucy had to resist the urge to punch the girl

"Excuse my little sister Lucy-sama" Riko apologized with a smile

Lucy had to resist the urge to punch the fake smile off of Riko

"Do not worry about it. I shall escort you to the dining room for breakfast" Lucy said with her very own fake smile

Riko had an irk mark...actually two as he also returned the smile.

"Riko.." Aiko muttered looking at her brother

"Lucy-sama?" Riko asked as he and his sister followed behind

"Yes?" Lucy asked not even glancing at him

"What do you think of magic?" Riko asked

Lucy stopped walking for a second which didn't go unnoticed by Riko. As she continued walking she answered "I does not matter. My opinion on magic will most likely contradict yours and I would rather we do not argue"

"Fair enough...but do you 'dislike' magic?" Riko asked

Lucy chuckled "Of course I do"

"Why?" Aiko asked joining the conversation

"Does one need a reason to simply dislike something?" Lucy countered

"...Yeah you need a reason for everything you do" Riko said

Lucy shook her head "Not really. Just like one does need a reason to dislike the opposite applies too. Besides I think it is better to trust your instincts when it comes to these sort of things"

Riko smirked...he just knew that Lucy was hidding something

Aiko just smiled at her brother.

And so the three of them had breakfast. Lucy then showed Riko and Aiko her room , the library and finaly their rooms.

"Lucy-sama , is there perhaps a place where the three of us can have a private conversation?" Riko asked

"Yes there is...is there something spefic you had in mind?" Lucy asked

Riko nodded "An open yet hidden place"

"Of course I know a perfect place that others do not know about. Please follow me" Lucy said as she began walking

* * *

><p>She escorted the two to the hidden lake she discovered yesterday.<p>

"Amazing!" Aiko exclaimed while bouncing around

"I am glad you like it Aiko-san" Lucy smiled at the girl

"Lucy-sama" Riko said as he held up six certain keys

Lucy's eyes widened "...Looks like the jig is up...is what people would normaly say in this sort of situation , right?" she said as calmly as possible not taking an eye off her keys

"Right" Riko nodded

"How did you find out?" Lucy curiously asked

"Well there are a few reasons. The first one is when you did not directly say you dislike magic but purposely made sure your phrase did not apply that you dislike magic. The second is when you talked about instinct and third was when I found these keys" Riko explained

"I see..." Lucy said

"Here!" Riko yelled throwing the keys at Lucy

Lucy caught the keys and then looked back at Riko who know was centimeters away from punching her in the face. Lucy quickly ducked and rolled back

"Let's have a duel. Mage against mage" Riko said

Lucy stood up "But we have no reason to fight"

"Does one really need a reason to fight?" Riko mimicked Lucy

Lucy smirked "No..we just rely on instinct"

Riko dashed towards Lucy and started throwing a barrage of punches "You're a spirit summoner so all I have to do is make sure you don't summon any"

Lucy who was currently dodging smirked "Riko dearest...a mage must always have a few tricks up their sleeves"

Lucy punched Riko in his stomach with a magic infused punch. She was satisfied that she finaly had a chance to test it out.

"Nii-san!" Aiko yelled

"Ouch...not" Riko smirked as the dust cleared up

"...You're perfectly fine" Lucy noted

"My magic...care to guess?" Riko asked as he quickly dashed towards Lucy

His speed was amazing...

He punched Lucy in the stomach sending her crashing into a tree.

"Status magic" Riko said as Lucy pushed herself off the tree

"Haven't heard of that before" Lucy said as she dashed towards Riko

She threw a kick which hit Riko's face but Riko seemed unfazed

"I just increased my endurance" Riko boredly said as he pushed Lucy's feet away

Lucy clicked her tongue as Riko punched her with a really powerful strike in her face.

"This is going to leave a bruise" Lucy said as she crashed into five trees while rubbing her face

"You're so nonchalant" Riko sweatdropped

"Because I know I'll win in the end" Lucy deadpanned

"How confident" Riko noted

"No I'm just the main character here so I obviously won't lose yet...also my opponent in the last chapters was stronger" Lucy said

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" Riko asked

Lucy didn't even answer as she took the moment of confusion to send Riko flying with a kick.

"I figured out your weaknesses" Lucy said

Riko pushed himself off the poor tree

"First...you can only increase one status at a time. When you increase one status the others will decrease. Meaning that if all your statuses were ten and you increase your endurance to twenty...you'd be stealing other statuses." Lucy explained

"..Tch" Riko said as he wiped the blood off of his mouth

Lucy then jumped high in the air thanks to her infusing magic in her feet

"Heaven's kick!" Lucy yelled as she infused all her magic in one single kick

Riko increased his endurance using all his other statuses as he placed his arms above himself

Lucy's leg collided causing a huge shockwave and Riko received the damage as he fell back

"Second..no matter how strong your status is...if your opponents strength is stronger than your endurance the outcome will be this" Lucy boredly said

Riko was unconcious

"Nii-chan!" Aiko yelled running to her brother

"Did I overdo it?" Lucy asked

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riko's POV<strong>_

Man I really lost...to a girl. There goes my pride.

"Lucy-chan! Please braid my hair" Aiko said

What?

"Sure Ai-chan" Lucy said

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up

I saw Aiko and Lucy bathing in the lake.

Lucy noticed me and smiled "Want to join?"

"N-no!" I said as I quickly covered my face

Dad taught me that a man should never peep on a girl

Lucy giggled and I felt myself blushing harder.

"Nii-chan you can look now" Aiko said

I hesitantly did that. The two were still in the lake but now their whole body were in the water so I couldn't see. I sighed in relief

"Now we can't see each other's private parts. So jump in" Lucy said

"Close your eyes and don't peep!" I yelled

Lucy and Aiko giggled

"Hai Riko-chan" Lucy said

"Don't add chan to my name!" I angirily yelled as I took my clothes off

"Right Riko-kun" Lucy said

I felt myself blushing again and quickly jumped into the lake

"...Done" I said

The two opened their eyes. I noticed Lucy blushing and smirked

"Like what you see?" I asked

She chuckled "I don't see much"

"I'm still a kid! When I grow up I'll have a toned body you can't resist" I declared

"I'll hold you on to that" she said with a smile

Before I could answer she moved in closer to me and placed a hand on my face making me blush even harder

'Is she going to kiss me!?' I thought

"Your eyes...are amazing" she said

I blinked "Oh..you're the third person to tell me that!" I grinned

"Really?" she asked

I nodded "First was mom and second was Aiko"

I got a bit sad when I realized I said mom...I really miss my mom.

I felt Lucy hug me "Sorry" she said

"It's not your fault..." I muttered

She started playing with my hair "I shouldn't have asked.."

"My mother ran away from home...she abandoned us so it doesn't matter" I said

Lucy let me go and slapped my face really hard

I held my face and looked at her

"It does too! A mother would never abandon their child without a good reason...she loves you guys!" she yelled at me

"What's it to you!?" I yelled at her

"You're lucky your mother is still around!" Lucy yelled as she got up making me quickly cover my face

"Lucy-chan's gone" Aiko said

I removed my hands and sighed "What's wrong with her? Just when we started getting along.."

"She seemd sad" Aiko said

"Whatever let's go back" I said as I got out of the lake and started to put my clothes on

* * *

><p>"Lucy-sama isn't with you?" a maid asked us as we entered<p>

"No , did she not come back?" I asked

The maid shook her head "No..I'm worried about her"

'People really like her' I thought

"It's raining" Aiko said

"Oh my she's probably still outside...she might get sick" the maid said

"She will come back" I said

"No..she usually stays outside even when it's raining doing kami knows what" the maid said

"Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked

"Depends...did she act strangely before she left you two?" the maid asked

"Lucy-chan semeed sad about talking about our mama" Aiko answered

I slightly glared at her since this isn't the time for that

A look of realization crossed the maid "She's probably at Layla-sama's grave"

"Eh?" I asked

"Her mother's grave" the maid said

_"You're lucky your mother is still around!" _

"Where's the grave?" I asked

The maid told me the directions

"Look after Aiko!" I yelled as I ran off to Lucy

"Lucy..." I said as I saw her on her knees in front of the grave

"What?" she coldly answered

"I'm sorry..." I said as I standed next to her

"Whatever" she said

"It's raining...you'll get sick" I said

"So?" she asked

I sighed "I know you're mad at me but-"

"But nothing...I'm a stubborn girl" she said

I glared at her and she didn't even seem faze

"I really love my mother" she said

"I know" I said

"She taught me about magic" she said

"Mine too" I said

"She loved me" she said

"Mine did too" I automaticaly answered and my eyes widened

"I thought she abandoned you" Lucy said glancing at me

"The truth is I don't know..." I confessed

"..Huh?" Lucy asked looking at me

"Dad told me that but I don't know" I said

"How can you not? Didn't she love you?" she asked

"Yes.." I answered

"Then the answer is obvious" Lucy said

"She must have had a reason" I said

"That's what I said" Lucy said

"So! I decided...I'll become a mage and look for her!" I declared

Lucy looked at me and smiled making me blush

I held my hand out "Forgive me?"

"Yes" she said as she took my hand

I smiled at her too as we walked back to the house

"Oh I'll go get a towel!" the maid said as she ran to go get said items

Aiko looked at us and grinned

"Huh?" me and Lucy asked

"You llliiike each other~" she sung as she pointed at out hands

We were still holding hands

I quickly removed my hand and looked away to hide my blush

"Of course I like Riko" Lucy said

I looked at her

"We're friends" she finished

I felt two huge words hit my in the face _**Friend Zoned**_

Aiko looked at me and smirked "Okay Lucy-nee"

I glared at the little devil

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day <strong>_

Lucy placed her hand on my forehead "Yup you have a fever" she said

I sighed 'I hate having fevers'

"What do we do Lucy-nee?" Aiko asked

"Well you go outside and have fun" Lucy smiled at Aiko who nodded and went off

"W-what a-about you" I asked as I sneezed

"Well I'll be taking care of you" she smiled at me

I blushed and she placed her hand on my head again "Your fever increased again"

I sweat drop 'She really is dense...then again she's only eight'

She placed a wet towel on my head

"I'll be back" she said as she left the room

"Stay.." I muttered but alas she couldn't hear

After forever she came back with a tray

"huh?" I asked

"I made you some porridge" she said as she walked over to me placing the tray on the desk

I sat up 'Mom used to do that too' I though

"Say 'ahh'" Lucy said holding a spoon to my mouth

I blushed "A-ahh" I said as she placed the spoon in my mouth

"So?" she asked

"Just like mom's" I said

"I'm glad. I asked your father and he gave me this recipe" Lucy said

"You actualy made it?" I asked

She nodded "Yes"

"Why not let a maid do it?" I asked

"Because they'd make it out of obligation. Mine is filled with love" she smiled

I blushed 'Does she even realize what she said?'

After eating the porridge Lucy stood up

"I'll go put these away" she said reaching out for the tray

I grabbed her hand and pushed her towards me in a hug

"No..stay" I said

She giggled "You really are spoiled"

"W-whatever" I said

'Smooth move Riko' I thought

"Sorry you can go" I said

"Nah it's comfortable here" she said snuggling up to me

I blushed "S-selfish girl" I muttered with a smile

I heard light snoring and decided to sleep too

"Oh my kami..." Aiko said

I looked at her "Shhh! She's sleeping" I said

"Want to join?" Lucy asked her

"Guess she's awake" I muttered

Aiko nodded and came in between us

Lucy held one of Aiko's hand while I did the same to the other one

Aiko smiled and I knew she was thinking the same thing as me

'Best business trip ever'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I realized that having almost 30 stories doesn't really help the mind especially when most of them are just too hard to write or just doesn't get much credit. So I decided to let the people who actually reads this decide which ten stories I'll keep. The ones that I keep will be updated at least every three days, _I promise._

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

ten stories you think is interesting

2. If possible state why you want me to continue it

3. No voting twice

* * *

><p>So without further explaining here are the stories I currently have :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little Snow :<strong>

Anime : Prince-sama

_Plot : Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the opposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world_

* * *

><p><strong>A play of twists <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast : <strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom :<strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : _

_Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Contract with the devil :<strong>

Anime : One Piece/ Fairy Tail

_Plot : To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresent Moon :<strong>

Anime : Assasination classroom

_Plot : _

_A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin_

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping Fate :<strong>

Anime : Bleach

_Plot :_

_"I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hearts : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

Game : Kingdom Hearts

_Plot : _

_Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat._

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Lucy, a girl that takes shit from no one and doesn't want to get involved with others managed to get Mirajane, the scout of Fairy Tail's talent angency's attention. Of course this will change Lucy's hidden agenda for the worse...or maybe the better._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore's Wildcard :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Shion Tsubaki , an odd name for an odd girl. The difference between her and other people is simple. She's an anti-hero with her own agenda. A self-centered mage who only cares about herself and uses others as her stepping stone. Add her to a guild with 'nakama' 'friendship' and 'family'. Will her beliefs change or will she stay the same?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamer Girl :<strong>

Anime : One Piece

_Plot : Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Hitachiin : <strong>

Anime : Ouran

_Plot : My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)_

* * *

><p><strong>Living a different life : <strong>

Anime : Naruto/ Fairy Tail

_Plot :Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Red : <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : _

_Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a damsel in distress :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran's rising star :<strong>

Anime: Ouran

_Plot : A new idol named Zwei transfers to Ouran thanks to her manager. Lucky (?) her that the leader of a certain club is a big fan of hers and gets her tangled up in the famous host club! OC x ...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Princess : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x One Piece

_Plot : A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth of the blue rose :<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail

_Plot: Rose, a twenty-one year old woman died. She thought that once you die there's nothing left...everything that you had when you were alive just goes away. She didn't expect to be reborn in the body of Lucy Heartfillia. Fiction isn't reality...but now it is. However will she follow the plot? Probably not considering she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress and fall in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sisterly Bonds :<strong>

Anime: Death Note

_Plot: Alice is your not so average kid with a foul mouth , works for the mafia and has a huge sister complex. Now what would happen if she gets thrown into another world to save her and her sister's life?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Job : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x Durarara!

_Plot: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro_

* * *

><p><strong>The royal chair :<strong>

Anime: Shugo Chara

_Plot: Shortly after Amu became the Joker , the Guardians meets a mysterious girl. The way she acts makes them wonder if she's a friend or a foe. The girl in question thinks that all the things that's happening is..._

* * *

><p><strong>The key that connects :<strong>

Anime: Soul eater and Fairy Tail

_Plot:Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>The princess and the Akatsuki:<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail and Naruto

_Plot:On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Chance :<strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildcard of little garden :<strong>

Anime: Problem children are coming from another world,aren't they?

_Plot:_

_Cecilia a teenage girl living in an advanced Japan with an ability opposite to Izayoi's received a letter on her way to her father's. Getting thrown into another world is her early brithday gift as she meets other people with special abilities such as a perverted blond ,a rich girl, a quiet girl along with her cat and a she's in it for the lulz a.k.a her amusement_

* * *

><p><strong>This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!<strong>

Anime: Gintama

_Plot:_

_Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE COOPERATE<strong>_


End file.
